Singers
by queenofallturtles
Summary: Turtle's dad gets a job offer in Japan at the prestigious Suo headquarters. Turtle and Tamaki become like brother and sister, but what will become of Kaoru? And how will Hikaru handle the new intrusion...? KAOXOC HIKXHAR TAMXKYO HUNXMOR
1. singers

Singers

Disclaimer: If I owned OHSHC, Tamaki's granny wouldn't be the evil, rude, horrible,(hours of insults later)...conniving she-devil she is. I do own turtle though.

This is my first story so feel free to include constructive criticism.

Chapter One

The last note of the song lingered for a few moments until thunderous applause from the audience drowned it out.

We all exited, single file, off the stage. My name is Turtle Davidson. My brown hair has recently been cut short, I am 15 years old, 5'5'', and a talented singer (or so my mom says). I go to Cobblestone high school (yes I know it's a boring name but I really didn't have a choice in the matter) in Atlanta, Georgia. It's not really the safest place to live, put it has good moments.

The rest of the chorus class and I had just finished singing Carmina Burana (you know that scary music in war scenes in movies? that's one of the songs in the piece). It was a big occasion for us because very few high schools get to sing it. I was surprised that we got to sing it at all because of how trying it was on a young singers voice, But we managed to pull it off. I was in for an even bigger surprise when I got home that night.

"Turtle...sweety...Mark got a job offer in Japan, and he accepted it. We're moving on Saturday." My mom told me while biting her lip , anticipating my reaction. Guess what my reaction was.

"This is..._SUGOI_! Oh my god mom please tell me that I'm not dreaming!" I exclaimed I immediately hugged my mom as hard as I could until I remembered about how she needed something called 'air' to survive. I loved Japan almost as much as my family and friends, hell, I loved it so much that I was _skipping_ to my room to pack for the trip.

_I can't wait to tell all my friends! Wait a second...my friends!_ I shouted in my head. I had completely forgotten about them. How would they react to this new development?

"_WHAT!?_" they all shrieked in unison.

_Apparently like that._ I remarked dryly in my head. It was Wednesday, the day after the performance. We were in school and I had just told them about me moving. It was a shock that I didn't need a hearing aid. Haley jumped down from the rail and stood about 3 inches from my face.

"I can't believe that you're moving to _japan_!" She practically screamed while waving her arms for effect.

"Well believe it, because I'm moving on Saturday." I stated firmly. Sam looked at me and sighed.

"There's no way we can stop you moving is there?" She asked me wearily. I shook my head.

"Not unless you wanna shut down every airport and boat industry in all seven continents." I replied with a small smirk; she sighed again before continuing.

"Then you better send me a helluva lot of pocky sticks when you get there." She pointed to me with a serious look before laughing. We all laughed along and the tension that had built up disappeared. We acted like we normally did in the mornings and even got a few drawings done by the time the school bell rang signaling for us to go to class.

"Later guys!" I called out to them before heading to chorus. They all waved back before going to their own classes.

_I hope I can make some friends there that are half as good as my friends her__e._ I thought before the warning bell rang, causing me to run faster so I wouldn't be late.

I had no idea what I was in for, I just thought about the pocky sticks that I would buy.

But halfway around the world:

"Tamaki. There will be a new student at the school; She is the daughter of my new employee. You will show her around the school and befriend her; She is delicate and I want to make sure that nothing happens to her. Understand?" A middle aged man ordered to a tall blonde boy in his teens.

"I understand, Father." Was the only reply.

"Good. She'll be here in three days." The boys father stated before leaving the room. The boy took out his phone, while a huge smile adorned his face before dialing.

"Yes, milord?" Two perfectly synced voices answered back.

"There will be a new princess in school on Monday. I want you to be nice to her and help her in anyway you can. Tell Hunny and Mori!" The blonde told them.

"Hai, milord!" was the happy reply. He could almost hear the identical smirks they were sporting over the phone.

"And don't do anything to make the princess's stay here unpleasant!" He stated firmly.

"You hurt our feelings, lord, we would _never_ do anything like that." They responded with mock hurt.

"Alright. ja ne." he replied before closing his phone. "Those two little devils are going to give me a headache I just know it." He opened his phone and dialed another number.

"Ah, Kyouya. We have a new princess coming to our school..."

That's it! Don't forget to review with thoughts and/or comments on the story.

The Carmina Burana piece is 1 hour and 5 minutes long, and it is in German and Latin. It's hard for high schoolers to sing that long, with those dynamics and pitches, and still keep on standing the entire time.


	2. welcome to Japan

Singers

Disclaimer: If I owned OHSHC, Nekozowa would wear fake demon wings (and possibly a pink tutu if he annoyed me).

Chapter Two

"Passengers please fasten your seat belts, there will some turbulence during take-off." The pilot announced over the intercom. I turned to one of my sisters, Courtney, to see if she was listening. Naturally, she was listening to her mp3 player. I rolled my eyes before hitting the pause button.

"What?" She sneered at me, apparently miffed that she was deprived from listening to her beloved 'my chemical romance' music.

"Buckle up." I ordered shortly.

"Why should I buckle-AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" She screamed at the sudden shaking of the plane, causing her to fall out of her seat and into the aisle with a loud _thump_.

"I give that landing a perfect ten." I remarked while stifling my laughter. She glared at me before huffily getting back into her seat.

"We will be arriving in Kyoto, Japan in approximately twenty-two hours. Thank you for flying Delta Airlines." The pilot announced before cutting off the intercom again.

"It was really awesome of Mr. Suoh to get us first class seats." Sarah, my other (and much sweeter) sister said to my mom before opening her book: Charlotte's_ Web_.

"yeah." I replied absently.

_I wonder what my new school will be like. _I thought before Mark, my dad, turned to look at me.

"Turtle, my boss has a son that he would like you to meet. You two will be going to the same school. This is his picture." He said while handing me a photograph. It was of a blond boy with big, innocent blue eyes. He was about a year older than me -according to the birth date on the back- but he had obviously had his fair share of laughs.

_He seems nice. I wonder if he has a flair for drama._ I wondered while looking at the image. I had no idea just how right I was. Courtney peered over my shoulder curiously.

"Oooohh who's that? Do you like him?" She asked with a suggestive tone. I looked at her incredulously.

"What!? No! He's just-" She cut me off before I could finish.

"You like him!"

"No I don't! He's just-"

"Ah, I can see you guys walking down the aisle now."

"Grr, what did you just say!?"

"Turtle and whats-his-name sittin' in a tree!"

"Stop it!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I swear Courtney, you won't live to see the end of this flight!"

"MOOOOM! Turtle's being mean to me!"

"Kiss up!"

"See mom? Make her stop!"

"Oh brother..."

Twenty-two LONG hours later (don't worry, they took a break from fighting long enough to get some sleep)

"We are now descending into Kyoto, please fasten your seat belts."

I turned to Courtney, but she was already buckled up and stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes before turning to look out the window.It was gorgeous. Not like 'Oh what a gorgeous ring' but like the Tahj Mahol gorgeous, Or the Eiffel tower. I could live on that one view alone.

The familiar shaking signified that we were landing in the airport. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from the view and stood up when the plane finally stopped.

Have you ever been to an airport? Have you tried finding and getting your luggage? If you have, I feel you. If not...it's hell. Everyone is talking and pushing past everyone to try and get their luggage off of the conveyor belt. When we all finally got our things, we were driven to our new home by a company car. It was in a small apartment building next to an apartment for two people.

Our apartment had three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. A few minutes in to unpacking, there was a soft knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I called. I opened the door to see a girl about my age with shot, well styled, brown hair with her bangs pulled to the side with a pink hairpin. She had brown eyes and was wearing a white blouse and blue capri's.

Behind her was a woman with long brown hair who was wearing a business-like suit and a purse. The girl bowed slightly before holding out her hand. I accepted and shook it briefly.

"Hello. I am Fujioka Haruhi; this is my father, Fujioka Ranka. We are your neighbors." She explained kindly.

_Oh right. They say their last names first!_ I reveled to myself.

"I am...er...Davidson Turtle. It's nice to meet you." I answered with a confused frown. She chuckled quietly at my response.

"You can say your first name before your last name if it's more comfortable for you Davidson-san." She said mildly.

"Ok. Thanks. Call me Turtle." I said said gratefully. Then I suddenly remembered my manners.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked before moving to the side. She shook her head slightly.

"I'm expecting company any minute. And I want to make sure that I can get a few things done before-"

"Oi! Haruhi!" Two perfectly synced voices reached us. A group of teenage boys rounded a corner an walked up beside Haruhi.

"Konnichiwa minna-san." She greeted with a slightly surprised look.

"Ne ne haru-chan, who is she?" A small boy who, I swear, looked like a five-year-old asked Haruhi while looking at me with big brown eyes. Immediately, everyone zeroed in on me.

"Um...hi?"

That's it! I want to thank darkxXxflames and kamiam714 for the kind reviews that I received. Thank you so much!


	3. meeting everyone

Singers

Disclaimer: If I owned OHSHC then girls wouldn't wear dresses.

Chapter three

"Um...hi?" It sounded more like a question than a greeting.

"Ah! You must be the new princess that will be attending our school." The blond boy who matched my picture stated before a bunch of rose petals started falling. "Welcome to Japan, My name is Tamaki." He then gave me a huge red rose.

"Uh...thanks?" Oh yeah; You could _so_ tell I took honors classes, I mean look at my extensive vocabulary.

"would you like to..." I paused seeing Haruhi wave her arms frantically while shaking her head. "Come inside?" I finished uncertainly.

"Of course. Thank you princess." He thanked with a huge flourish. I then suddenly got my humor back.

"Apparently I must have lost my tiara." I joked lightly with Haruhi. She smiled back at the comment.

I was about to walk in as well until I saw Haruhi's mom still standing outside.

"Fujioka-san. Would you like to come in too?" I asked her. She smiled at me before speaking.

"Please, call me Ranka-san! I would love to come in, thank you." She then walked in and wandered about.

"Dear, who are all these people?" My mom inquired. Tamaki then turned to us with a horrified look on his face.

"I am so sorry madam! I have forgotten my manners. Everyone line up!" He ordered loudly. When everyone was in a line. My family sort of...bunched together in a small group.

"Everyone will say their name down the line!"

"Ootori Kyouya." A tall boy with black hair, glasses and a folder stated calmly.

"Morinozuka, Takashi." A very tall boy with short brown hair said with his face set in a deadpan. "Nickname: Mori" He added.

"Mitskuni. Nickname: hunny!" A small blond boy perched on Mori's shoulder cried.

"Hiitachin Hikaru and Kaoru!" Two red-heads shouted together.

"Fujioka Haruhi and my ojii-san is Fujioka Ranka." Haruhi said while pointing at her mom. _Oh, Ranka-san's a guy!...Cool! _

"Suoh Tamaki." Tamaki announced with a flourish.

"Okay. My little sister in Sarah, My other sister is Courtney, this is my mom, and this is my dad Mark." I said while pointing to each of them. "And I'm Turtle." I finished while pointing to myself.

"Hikaru, Kaoru go get the welcoming presents for princess Turtle!" Tamaki instructed the two red-heads that I guessed were twins. My mom looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged.

"Hai milord!" The both saluted before running outside.

They came back about ten seconds later with a huge stack of presents. When they actually set them down, I saw that none of them were less than four feet tall.

_Wow...when they get someone a present, they go all out._ I thought dryly.

"Ne ne open mine first!" Hunny yelled while pulling a huge present over to us. We took off the wrapping to see..

A huge...twelve foot...chocolate cake.

"Ours next!" The twins said together before bringing out two huge boxes. We unwrapped them to find huge sound systems with cd players that held five different cds.

"Cool!" Courtney shouted. I had to admit that I agreed with her. Mori walked up and pushed his present over. It was all the materials to set up in a dojo; Complete with straw dummies.

"Here's mine." Kyouya stated simply while pushing forward his box. It was a huge art set with clay, canvases, a pottery wheel, paints, brushes, pens, and a palette.

"Sugoi...this is...wow!" I exclaimed.

"I did some research and found out that you and your sisters like art." He smiled. I looked at the last box before speaking.

"I'm guessing this is yours Tamaki?" I asked him. He nodded eagerly. I opened to see ...

Three brand new mopeds.

Thanks again darkxXxflames and kamiam714 for your support! I really appreciate you opinions!

ojii-san means father/old man


	4. dancing

Singers

Disclaimer: If I owned OHSHC I would make Kyouya's dad nicer.

Chapter four

"Now you can have more time to do commoner things for fun!" Tamaki explained with big, watery eyes, he then span around with his arms clutched to his chest before continuing. "Poor commoners have very little time to spend enjoying themselves and have to spend it doing trivial things such as cleaning houses yourselves and-"

_**WHAM!!**_

Tamaki's hand flew up to his nose while he stared at Courtney with wide eyes. Everyone else had similar expressions.

"Stop calling us that! We're just normal people! If you go around calling people that, then people are going to do much worse than what I did to you!" She shouted angrily, her fist still clenched from punching him. He looked at me worriedly.

"Is..that true?" He asked me. I felt sorry for him. He was like a six-year old who was just told that Santa Claus didn't exist. I nodded my head slowly.

"Then I am incredibly sorry." He apologized slowly, before suddenly standing up straight again. "I will try my hardest to never say the word 'commoner' again!"

_He bounces back pretty fast._I mused quietly. I turned to the host club and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for the wonderful gifts. You are all welcome to stop by at any time. And I am incredibly sorry for any inconveniences we have caused." I stated while hearing Courtney cough at the last sentence. The host club members inclined their heads slightly as a sign of acceptance.

"Well, now that that's solved, let's dig into this cake!" Courtney shouted while pushing her fist above her head.

"Ne ne can I help?" Hunny asked excitedly.

"You guys all can!" Sarah answered quickly. I turned to Tamaki.

"Here, let me clean up that nose. I have a feeling that Courtney's going to make good use of Mori's present." I said with a dry laugh.

One minute later

"Ow! That hurts!"

"Then stop squirming!"

"Ow!"

"I told you, the sooner you stop squirming the sooner it will be over!"

"But it hurts!"

"I know it does! I've been through this myself, but you're just going to have to deal if you don't want it to get infected!" I shouted at Tamaki. I was putting alcohol on the swab to get rid of bacteria after wiping of the blood. I understood how he felt (this wasn't the first punch that Courtney's ever thrown) but it would only get worse if he didn't sit _still_.

"Grrr...Hikaru! Kaoru! Can you help me out for a sec?" I shouted over the music they were playing in the other room.

"Hai." The both said with identically bored faces.

"Hold down the royal crybaby while I finish this." I ordered them firmly. They both grew Cheshire cat grins before coming and holding Tamaki down while he protested about not being a 'crybaby'. I quickly swabbed his nose with alcohol, completely ignoring his cries of pain.

"There, all better." I said while smiling brightly. I gave him a mirror to show him.

"Now, you just have to put on make-up before going to school tomorrow and no one will know the difference." I said with a grin. He looked at me blankly.

"You put concealer on the scab in the morning so that no one will see the dark spot." I explained slowly.

"Ah, thank you princess!" He said excitedly before bowing. He then left with one of the twins that had his hair parted to my right (Hikaru) following him to go and dance.

"I never got to ask which one of you is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru." I told him expectantly.

"I'm Kaoru." He answered with a bored look on his face.

"Can you help me put this stuff up?" I asked him.

"Sure." He answered indifferently. He just started shoving things in compartments carelessly.

"Stop!" I said while pulling his shoulder back gently. A tingle went up my arm. He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"You have to put them in the containers that fit them." I explained gently. I pulled his arm away slowly (there's that tingly feeling again) and showed him which compartments went with each item.

"Oh, okay." He said with fascination. I listened to the dull throb of music coming from the other room.

"You...wanna go dance?" I asked, suddenly nervous. He seemed to look nervous too.

"Yeah..okay." Was his answer. We both walked out to wear the music was almost earsplitting.

That's it. This is probably the fastest chapter I've done, so...YAY ME!! But no one has reviewed so far. TT


	5. a lot of work

Singers

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter five

The music was loud, everyone was moving, lights were flashing, and it quickly apparent that...

"You can't dance, can you?" Kaoru asked with a smirk. I stopped 'dancing' and looked at him.

"Nope, not really." I answered with a shrug. I went back to...I don't even want to know what it was before he chuckled quietly and grabbed my arm. I looked at him curiously.

"I'll teach you how to dance." He offered as an explanation. Hikaru then decided to pop up out of nowhere.

"Me too." He added with a sincere smile. (Author- yes,yes, we are all in shock. -.-''' )

"Really? You sure you have three years?" I asked them with raised eyebrows. They both laughed before Kaoru led me over to one corner of the room and Hikaru changed the music.

It changed from an upbeat, rock song into a slow, graceful song. Kaoru took one of my hands into his while he put his hand on my waist. I put my other arm on his and tried not to blush, I was failing miserably. (what? He was _hot_!)

"Alright. Do you know how to dance to this?" He asked me patiently.

"I-I think so." I stuttered slowly.

_Wait...__**stuttered**__? When do I ever stutter? _I screamed silently

_Apparently since now._ A snide voice answered in my head.

_...why don't you go get us some coffee?_I asked it calmly.

_Kay._ It said before going silent. I got the distinct taste of a vanilla flavored frapuccino a moment later.

**Kaoru's point of view:**

"Do you know how to dance to this?" I asked her while hiding a smirk from seeing her blush.

"I-I think so." She answered with a slight stutter.

_Turtle doesn't seem like the type to stutter. She must be really nervous. _I mused silently. I led the dance until I twirled her and pulled her into my arms. I as pretty sure that my heart skipped a beat. She was inches from my face and I don't think she could be any more beautiful. Wait. Beautiful? What was I thinking? I barely even knew her. I felt a twinge of sadness when we pulled away for me to half-spin her and return to the original position.

**Turtle's point of view**

I snapped back into reality just in time to follow Kaoru's steps. (The guy always leads in this type of dancing.) He twirled me around before pulling me into his arms. My breath hitched as I realized just how close we were. His breath tickled my nose; I could hear his heartbeat, and I felt the warmth radiating from him... then we pulled apart in a half twirl before assuming the original dance position.

When the song ended, we slowly broke apart and heard everyone clapping at our performance.

"Not bad." Hikaru commented approvingly.

"Turtle-chan and Kao-chan were both really good, ne Takashi?"

"Ah." Mori said while nodding his head once. I quickly realized that that was Mori speak for yes.

"An interesting performance." Kyouya stated while adjusting his glasses.

"Princess! You should dance with me instead of dancing with one of those unscrupulous twins!" Tamaki commanded angrily while pointing at the twins.

_Wow, jealous much?_ The voice in my head commented.

_Hey, thanks for the coffee._ I told it.

_No problem_. Then it left.

"Sempai! Let them dance together if they want to!" Haruhi yelled at him before walking away as Tamaki sulked in his corner.

I laughed when I saw Tamaki in his emo corner.

"Does he always do that when she yells at him?" I asked Kaoru curiously. He nodded.

"And other times when she is a little less than impressed with him." He added. I sighed wearily.

"Let me guess. He likes her but is afraid to tell her?" I asked. He smirked at my hypothesis.

"Even worse. He thinks his feelings are paternal rather than romantic." He explained.

"You can't be serious." I said with a deadpan.

"I wish I was. My brother likes her too, but he doesn't know that he has feelings for her yet." I held the bridge of my nose with my index finger and my thumb in irritation.

"So I'm guessing it's up to us to make them realize that they like her?" I asked him.

"Looks like it." He said grimly. I groaned slightly.

"This is going to take a _lot_ of work." I stated seriously. Kaoru nodded his head in agreement.

Thank you darkxXxflames, Double princess, and yurinagirl for your reviews. Sorry that the last chapter was so short. I just couldn't think of a better place to leave it. I'm sorry.


	6. Christmas

Singers

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter six

"But before we work on them, we must finish your dancing lessons." I looked at him sheepishly.

"I was kinda hoping you forgot." I confessed while putting my hand behind my head. Kaoru laughed before telling Hikaru to go to the fifth track on the third disc. The Cupid Shuffle came on and my family got in three rows, including me. Everyone shuffled into the lines beside them until there were four in each row.(Yes, Kyouya and Haruhi actually participated because Tamaki asked -forced- them to.)

When the song was finally over, Kaoru looked at me with amazement clear as day on his face while Shadow of the day by linkin park started playing.

"I thought you couldn't dance!" He exclaimed. I shrugged indifferently.

"I can't; but I can follow directions, which is really all I did in those two dances. It's dancing without knowing the exact steps to do that I can't do." I explained to him.

"Well, that pretty much comes out of talent. What are you good at?" He asked me.

"Apparently, I'm a natural born teacher, an artist, a writer, and a singer rolled up in one." I summed up accurately.

"A singer?" He inquired skeptically. I gave him an irritated glare.

"Yes. A singer. If you have any comments I would _love_ to hear them." I challenged with a dangerously low tone. He cleared his throat uncomfortably before responding.

"No, nothing like that. I was just surprised-" He started before I raised a hand to stop him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's fine. I know I don't look it, but I actually can sing." I told him calmly.

"I see. Then, as reconciliation for your sisters' assault towards Tamaki, it is only fair that you sing a piece for us." Kyouya came out of nowhere with his black notebook ever- present in his hand. I stared at him for a moment in shock.

"Please tell me you're not serious." I pleaded him. He only nodded with a smile. I groaned before heading to my room to get a karaoke cd. I came back with a microphone that I hooked up to the speakers, then put the disc into the cd holder before turning to everyone.

"I know this song is out of season," I started professionally. "However, I know this song well enough to know that I won't embarrass myself while sining it." I hit the play button on the cd holder and heard the soft notes fill the room.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But, the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

**Kaoru's Point of view:**

Her voice sounded like that of an angel, I couldn't stop listening to the music that she had created. And I dreaded when she would stop singing, because then this feeling would stop.

_Now do you honestly believe that?_ A feminine voice asked in my head.

_Who're you?_ I panicked slightly. I mean there was a _voice _talking in my head.

_You didn't answer my question._ It pointed out.

_You didn't answer mine either_. He replied pointedly.

_Touche._ It said before leaving. I then turned my attention back to her singing.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But, the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

Tamaki had taken it upon himself to pull Haruhi into a tight embrace, (despite her protests) while Hunny was resting his head on Tamaki's head. Everyone seemed entranced by Turtles singing, as was I.

_Once bitten, and twice shy._

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye._

_Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well It's been a year. It doesn't surprise me._

Everyone except Kyouya, me and Hikaru had paired up and started swaying to the music.

_'Happy Christmas', I wrapped it up and sent it_

_with a note saying 'I love you' I meant it._

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again._

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But, the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But, the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

Turtles' voice suddenly got very quiet as she sang the next verse. These notes sounded sadder than the ones before. (Not that they were ever _happy_, just _happier_.)

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes._

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice._

_I thought you were someone to rely on._

_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

_A face on a lover with a fire in her heart,_

_A man undercover but you tore me apart._

_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But, the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But, the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_Last Christmas,last Christmas_

_I'll give it to someone special._

The music slowly ended and Turtle bowed before putting the microphone on top of one of the speakers. Looking back. I suppose I fell for her right then and there.

Thank you for all of you who stayed loyal to this so far. I hope this makes up for the short chapter earlier. The reason why Kaoru understands this stuff is because he's very perceptive. So he doesn't have to have things pieced out for him.(For those of you who were wondering.)


	7. uniform

Singers

Disclaimer: No matter what Darth Vader says, Bisco Hatori is _not_ my father. Therefore, I do not own it.

Chapter seven

Before I start this chapter, wanted to apologize for taking so long on this chapter. I had a major writers block before the story turtles decided to save me. I hope you guys like it. And thank you for all of the wonderful reviews I got. Especially kaosagi Kaeru-chan!

It was Monday morning. (All of the dancing happened on the day that they moved, which was Sunday in Japan.) Which means that Turtle is asleep, and doesn't want to wake up anytime soon. However, six rich idiots did not know this information. Turtle woke up to a blond idiot banging on her door...

"What did you do to them?" Haruhi asked me when I was leaving the apartment, followed by six terrified boys.

"They woke me up on Monday." I answered simply.

"Turtle...is a demon when she wakes up." Tamaki said fearfully.

"What was that?!" I yelled at him.

"Nothing!" Tamaki answered while holding his hands out in surrender.

"Good! Now..." I turned to Haruhi and smiled. "We should start heading towards school ne?"

"Good morning class." The teacher greeted with a stiff, nasal voice. "We have a new student from America." She turned and looked at me sternly.

"I am Ms. Augustine. I hope you know that we don't serve pizza and hamburgers in our school cafeteria." She informed smugly while still sounding stiff. I swear my right eye twitched.

"Yes ma'am, I am fully aware of that." I managed without sounding too forced.

"Good. Here is your uniform, I expect you to be wearing it the next time I see you. Understood?" She commanded while handing me a bag.

I peeked inside, and my face went ghostly white.

"Ma'am? Can I please get one of the male uniforms instead?" She looked at me in shock before answering.

"Then you would look like a boy."

"I can handle that." I said quickly.

"So, you are so desperate to wear the boys uniform, that you do not care about others perceptions of you?" It was too late to give her the answer that she wanted to hear, so I told her the truth.

"Yeah that's pretty much it in a nutshell."

"Why?" She asked me with a confused frown. I held up two fingers.

"One: I don't give a flyin' flip about what other people think, and that's not going to change anytime soon. Two: I don't wear dresses that are yellow, poofy, or make me look in the mirror and think 'giant lemon'. Yours does all three." Almost everyone in he room gasped while the teacher looked like she was going to erupt like a volcano.

"_Excuse_ me?!" She shrieked loudly. Turtle got the distinct impression of a harpy lady from Greek mythology.

"I want to wear the male uniform because I don't want to wear a bright, poofy, yellow, and in my mind hideous, dress six out of seven days a week." I told her calmly. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Tell me, how were your grades and conduct at your last school?" She asked snidely. I smirked back before speaking.

"4.2 GPA and my grades ranked second highest out of 526 freshmen while still being in all honors classes and in one of the best high school choirs in Georgia. So next to perfect." She raised an eyebrow.

"And your conduct?"

"Only one detention from reading in chorus. A record in my school, actually." I answered conversationally. "Now, I wouldn't want to spend all of first period arguing with you just because I want to wear something that isn't yellow and uncomfortable." Her lips pursed before allowing me to find a place to sit. Before I could really look, Hikaru and Kaoru came up and pulled me to their table and sat me between them.

"That was amazing turtle-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed while grinning madly.

"Hai, you're a hero!" Hikaru added with a matching smile.

"Great, I'll wait for my medal to arrive in the mail." I told them dryly.

"Today, in order for Miss Davidson to get used to our prestigious school, I will assign someone to escort her to your classes. She will take the same classes as the person chosen and will come to you for advice. Do I have any volunteers?" Ms. Augustine inquired while scanning the classroom for any volunteers. She didn't have to look for long.

"We volunteer sensei!" The Hitachiin twins shouted at the same time.

"Very well. Miss Davidson, you will follow these two around and attend all of the classes that they attend." She then turned towards the board to start the lesson before Hikaru raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Hitachiin?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Since we are in the host club, does that mean that she has to be in the host club too?" He asked innocently. The teacher thought about this for a moment.

_Please say no! Please say no! Please say no!_ Turtle begged silently.

"Miss Davidson, I will allow you to wear the male uniform; but, in return, you will serve in the host club. Should you be kicked out or quit, you will wear the approved 'bright, yellow, and uncomfortable' female attire." She bargained while everyone snickered about me being in the host club.

_I am going to hate this year._

"This will be in effect for all three years of your education at Ouran."

_I am going to hate these next three years.  
_

The bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Everyone filed out to go to their next class; the twins, and therefore so do I, had gym next.

_Joy._I thought grumpily when I saw the gym.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

For the sake of simplicity, there will be four classes per day (interchangeable and not including after school activities.) Ex. Day 1: math, science, French, computer science.(Then the host club after school.) Day 2: Language arts, social studies, health, gym. (Then the host club after school.)


	8. dance

Singers

Disclaimer: If I owned it... KAORU WOULD BE MINE, MINE, I TELL YOU! MINE!

Turtle: well...this is bizarre.

Chapter eight

"What was my alternatives again?" I asked Kyouya, my eye was twitching slightly. I was in a maids dress and bringing Hunny more sweets for his routine of eating and looking cute, he only had one more set of designations for the day.

"I believe they are: wear a dress to school," Insert twitch here. "try to convince them that you are a boy, which I don't think they'll believe." He said eying me. "Or-" He stopped as if changing his mind.

"Or?" I pressed, he wasn't getting off that easy. He pushed his glasses back up to his eyes before speaking.

"You have an admirable voice, you could probably sing during host club hours." He offered slowly, as if mulling it over.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" I questioned bluntly.

"No, I suppose not." He answered indifferently.

"Then you've got yourself a deal." I told him while holding out my hand; he shook it firmly.

"Turtle-chan?" Two voices made themselves known behind me.

"If this is another joke about this dress then I will murder you in your sleep." I threatened darkly. They looked at each other with bored expressions before turning back to me.

"Of course not, the Winter Dance is coming up and we want you to sing in it." Hikaru explained.

"No." I stated firmly before turning on my heel and walking away.

"Ne, Turtle-chan we won't to hear you sing too; right Takashi." Hunny pleaded before looking at Mori.

"Ah." Was Mori's only response.

"Besides, we're not expecting you to do it for free. You'll be paid a professionals salary for the performance." Kyouya cut in while writing down something in his notebook.

"Ah, the Winter Dance! Where, in the cold, new love grows and warms the frigid weather! A place where closeness and companionship is wanted most. Where-"

"-I sit somewhere on the side and hope you guys ignore me." I finished, interrupting Tamaki.

"What about you singing?" The twins asked.

"I don't know any classical music, and I doubt the royal crybaby here will play any good music at this dance." I told them while Tamaki sat in a corner to sulk.

"And what would you consider 'good' music." Kyouya inquired curiously.

"Rock, punk, alternative..." I was counting with my fingers absentmindedly while naming the different genre's.

"Absolutely not! Our princesses will not dance to such harsh music!" Tamaki shouted with shocked anger.

"Harsh music?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That type of music is loud without any elegance! Our princesses are like gazelles in a meadow, not like elephants!" Tamaki continued his rant while I went and fished my ipod out of my pocket. Tamaki noticed what I was doing and pointed at me accusingly. "You are not allowed to use that during school hours!"

"Host club hours were over about a minute ago, now, listen to this." I told him when I found the song I wanted. I handed him the little headphone that he put on, reluctantly.

"This is a good song. What is it?" He asked with with innocent curiosity.

"Far away, by nickelback. A _rock_ band." I put extra emphasis on rock while his eyes got wider, if that was even possible.

"Ah, well, then the music for the dance will be this... rock music then." Tamaki conceded grudgingly.

"Alright, but can Turtle _sing_ that type of music?" Haruhi asked to no one in particular.

"You remember the lyrics to that song, right?" I asked Tamaki. He nodded.

"But only the chorus." He clarified quickly.

"Then this is my audition." I cleared my voice before singing the chorus of my favorite song by nickelback.

_I love you,_

_I loved you all along._

_And I miss you,_

_been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me,_

_and you'll never go._

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._

I finished the chorus and looked at everyone expectantly. No one said anything for awhile. Kyouya finally cleared his throat before speaking.

"It seems that you have a dance to sing at this Friday." I smiled before coming up and hugging everyone, including Kyouya. I then went to change into my normal clothes, unaware of the astonished glances I got from the host club.

**Kaoru's point of you:**

She came up and hugged all of us before heading to the dressing room to change. I stared after her, still shocked by her amazing, if not short, performance.

"Eh? Kaoru, why are you all red?" Hikaru asked me before his face donned a look of realization.

"What?" I asked him warily.

"You like her don't you." He accused in a surprised tone.

"W-what?! What are you talking about? Of course I don't..." I tried to make myself finish, but saying it was harder than I thought it would be.

What's happening to me? I've only known her for two days? I thought before seeing Hikaru smiling widely, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"What are you thinking about, Hikaru?" I demanded.

"Nothing, dear brother." But he was still smiling while he said it. Terror slowly crept into my mind. When Hikaru got that look, nothing good happened afterwards. He looked towards the changing rooms.

"There she is." He stated; I looked over to see Turtle in her original clothes..

**Turtle's point of view:**

_Okay, so I have five days to get ready for the dance. That's a fair amount of time to get together a nice outfit and memorize a few songs._ I thought to myself happily. When I had changed back into my jeans and blouse, I walked out to see everyone waiting for me so that we could all leave. According to Tamaki, ' the host clubs' two princesses should not walk home alone, and as gentlemen, the entire host club should escort me and Haruhi home.'

"Oi! You coming, Turtle?" Hikaru called out indifferently.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Not that I have a choice." I muttered the last sentence before following the small group and walking in between the twins. I didn't notice Kaoru's blush, but Hikaru did; and inside that head, a plan was formulating.


	9. laundry

Singers

Disclaimer: If I owned it, the zuka club would LEAVE HARUHI THE (bleep) ALONE!!

Chapter nine

I was mad, no that was an understatement. I was _furious_. Tamaki was quaking in front of me with a basket of black and gray clothes. Today was saturday, the day of the dance, and the host club came to help me pick out an outfit. They soon gave up and decided to help me with my chores so that they could take me shopping for one.

"I don't see why you're so mad Turtle-chan." He managed, his eyes were the size of cookie cakes, (Author: cookie cakes? I really shouldn't write on an empty stomach.) and was using the basket of clothes as a shield.

"You asked to do the laundry, and you _burn_ it in the dryer." I fumed at him, while pointing to the charred remains he used as a shield.

"And?" The twins asked with confused faces.

"I didn't even think that was _possible_!(1)" I sighed and held the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb. Tamaki's eyes got watery and he looked like he was about to cry.I sighed before taking the charred clothes to see if any were saved. I quickly sifted through the contents before turning to Tamaki, looking shocked.

"Tamaki?" He looked at me, eyes still watery.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him curiously.

"From the corner in the larger room. Why?" He explained fearfully.

"This was all the stuff that we deemed 'so hideous that charity wouldn't want it.'" Both of our faces sported huge grins and I raised my hand to give him a high five. He looked at me confusedly, I frowned when he didn't high five me.

"Don't you know how to high five?" He shook his head with a blank look I sighed before turning and raising my hands to the sides of my mouth. "Hey, Courtney! I need you for a minute!" I yelled. Courtney came in looking annoyed, Her mp3 was in her hand.

"What!?" she snarled grumpily.

"They don't know how to high five." I said while pointing a thumb behind me.

"You're kidding." She stated with her face set in a deadpan. I shook my head sadly.

"I wish I was." I replied.

"Alright, watch carefully." I told them; they all leaned closer to get a better look. Me and Courtney did a high five, after which Courtney left to listen to her mp3 in her room.

"That's it." I told them with a shrug. They all clapped as if I had done something amazing.

"Think you can do that Tamaki?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't look too sure.

"Tama-chan! You can do it." Encouraged by Hunny's words, he lifted his hand for the high five, which I slapped with my hand to finish the gesture.

"See? That wasn't so hard." I said with a smile.

"Now that you're chores are done-" Hikaru started with his trademark Cheshire cat grin.

"-We can go shopping!" Kaoru finished excitedly. My eyes got wide and I started running for the door, but Hikaru and Kaoru hooked arms with me and steered me towards a huge black limo.

"NOOOOO! You'll never take me alive!" I shouted while kicking and trying to get out of their grip.

"Fine, we won't take you shopping." They said at the same time. I stopped struggling.

"You won't?" I inquired with a shocked expression.

"Nope! We'll take you to..." Hikaru started.

"Our house!" They shouted together.

"Wait...isn't Hitachiin the last name of that designer..." I trailed off as the horrible truth sunk in. Before I could scream for help, they rushed into the limo with me in tow. The limo sped off before I could escape. I turned to the two red-heads on the opposite side of the limo.

"You guys...are evil." I glared at them, then crossed my arms and pouted slightly when their grins grew even wider.

**An hour later:**

"We're here sirs." The driver reported through an intercom connected to the drivers seat.

"Hai." They both said before dragging me up the steps. Their house was like a Victorian house...only about five times bigger.

"Sugoi." I breathed when I saw the place. I didn't resist while they pulled me inside.

"Mom! We brought someone with us!" Hikaru called out in the huge mansion. A beautiful woman came down from some stairs. She was wearing an oriental dress with a slit going up her leg. Her hair was pinned up with a clip, giving the effect of an orange waterfall cascading down to her shoulders.

"Why hello. You must be Turtle. I have heard so much about you!" She gushed while shaking my hand rapidly.

"You must be Mrs. Hitachiin." I answered politely. "Congratulation on your new collection in Italy." I added quickly.

_Thank you mom and dad, for forcing me to watch the news yesterday. _I thought gratefully.

"Thank you dear, now you simply must join us for lunch." She insisted while gently tugging me to the dining room.

"Let me call my parents first." I took out my cell and dialed the number.

"_Hello?"_ My mom's voice answered.

"Hey mom, can I have lunch at a friends house?" The twins were looking at me expectantly.

"_Sure, you can go with them to the dance if you like. Just be back after the dance, okay?"_

"I will, thanks mom." I hung up the phone to see three grinning faces.

_What have I done?_ I screamed in my head.

I was led, once again, towards the dining room by Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Thank you for letting me stay Mrs. Hitachiin." I was actually very grateful that she liked me.

"Please, call me Takami (2)." She insisted. We finally arrived at the dining room, and a buffet of sandwiches and soups were laid out on the table.

"Wow." I turned to the twins. "Do you guys eat like this every weekend?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Kaoru answered with a shrug.

"Man, can I be your sister?" I asked jokingly.

**Kaoru's point of view:**

"Man, can I be your sister?"

_No, I want you to be my girlfriend._I thought before mentally sticking that thought in a closet.

Everyone else had started walking over to the table. I hurried over to my seat next to Turtle. She was trying to decide what to eat first.

"Here, have the cucumber sandwiches." I advised while handing her the plate piled with said sandwiches toward her.

"Thanks." She replied before trying one thoughtfully. When she finished, she smiled before getting another one and munching on it happily. She looked a bit like hunny when he's eating cake, except she took smaller bites.

"Mom, she's going to be performing at the dance today, and she doesn't have any good outfits. She doesn't like dresses." Hikaru told mom.

**Turtle's point of view:**

I was surprised that Hikaru was willing to respect my dislike for dresses, but happy about it nonetheless.

"Ah, a challenge! I'm going to enjoy this!" In a flash, Takami was bringing in a huge rack of clothes.

"Let the search begin!" She shouted enthusiastically.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

1: I actually asked my dad, and it really is possible.

2: I have no idea what her first name is. So I just made one up.


	10. winter dance

Singers

Disclaimer: (reading off card given by Turtle) I do not own anything in this story because all things are free no matter who wrote them.

Anyway, woohoo tenth chapter! Thanks to lord cullen for his awesome review. (His story is also great. Anyone who has read twilight will love it! I also recommend the book to anyone who hasn't.)

Chapter Ten

"Please Turtle?" Both of the twins were on their knees begging. I was wearing a lime green skirt with a matching top and belt with a green floral design.

"No." Was the only reply I had given them for the last twenty minutes.

"But why?" They both had the puppy dog look and were using voices so sugared that it could rival Hunny's diet. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"If we switch the skirt with some jeans, then I'll wear it. I don't like skirts, and I think it would look better with jeans anyway." They gave each other victory signs before we all heard a gasp.

"You...you really think that about my design?" Takami, the Hitachiin twins' mom, looked like she was about to cry.

"Yeah...sorry." I apologized, I mean she looked crushed.

"Sorry? You just confirmed my thoughts! The skirt _is_ a bit much, and the outfit is supposed to be for comfort, skirts don't really rank high in that department do they?" She was smiling brightly and produced -yet another- rack, this time it was nothing but designer jeans. Ten minutes later, we were getting into their limo to go to the dance.

"Thanks again for helping me with finding an outfit. I'll return it as soon as I get it cleaned." I told them.

"Keep it. You deserve I after being such a great model." Takami stated gleefully.

"Ne, Kaoru? How many times has she said 'thank you'?" Hikaru looked bored, as usual, and slightly miffed by my non-stop thanking.

"fifty-seven in fifteen minutes." Hikaru replied blandly.

"Oh come on. Your just saying that to make your..." Kaoru turned around the clipboard he was holding to show a row-and-a-half of tallies. "Point." I finished with a surprised frown.

"We're here." The chauffeur said to their mom.

"Thank you." We all got out of the limo and headed towards the ballroom. (Still shocked that a school has a _ballroom _in it.) When we walked in, Hikaru and Kaoru were completely calm. Me, well, if my eyes got any wider then they'd fall out of their sockets. On the side of the ballroom, was a huge concert stage and a computer hooked up to some of the speakers. The rest of the speakers (ninety-two in all, Kyouya told me as he saw me staring at them.) were hooked up to the microphone.

"And now, announcing the beautiful Davidson Turtle!" Tamaki's voice rang through the room. I walked up shakily before he handed me the microphone. I regained some of my composure from the familiar feeling of holding a microphone, and turned to the audience.

"Welcome to the winter dance!" I managed to sound excited, and was rewarded with cheers from the people in the room. "Instead of classical music, the host club King has decided that the music will be rock which will be sung by yours truly." More cheers resounded before quieting once more.

"I hope you guys have an awesome night tonight!" Was the last thing I said before walking over and looking up the karaoke version of the first song I would sing.

I walked back and stood tall.

"This one is for all the couples out there. Enjoy!" I inhaled deeply and silently while the music filled the ballroom.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own._

Everyone had gotten into pairs and swayed slowly from side to side. Only a few people stayed on the sidelines and looked slightly dejected.

_We don't need_

_anything_

_or anyone_

The people who were on the side joined the others in the middle when they were asked to dance by others and looked as if they were in heaven.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

I didn't notice Kaoru looking at me, slightly dazed. I also didn't notice that he wasn't dancing with anybody.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Casing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see._

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all._

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I opened my eyes, I didn't even realize that I'd closed them really. I bowed and was greeted with applause. It went like this throughout the entire dance, until it ended at midnight.

**Hikaru's point of view:**

_This is just too much. _I thought grumpily. _They're obviously in love, so why haven't they realized it yet?_

_Would you want to get together anyway? What if she's not the one. _A wise voice intruded; I jumped slightly, but waved it off when Turtle and Kaoru looked at me worriedly.

_I'll check and make sure she's the one._ He assured the voice determinedly. With that thought, they headed towards Turtles' house to drop her off.

After we dropped Turtle off, I turned to my brother.

"Kaoru, I have a prank to pull on Turtle." I grinned before leaning forward and whispering my plan into his ear. He pulled away looking worried.

"I don't know Hikaru... that might be going a bit far for a prank." He tried to reason.

"Come on, it's not like it'll hurt her or anything." I snorted.

"Well..." He seemed o be considering it.

"Great! We'll do it tomorrow!" I exclaimed.


	11. library

Mizy (authoress): Put that back!

Twins: What this? 'holds up sign saying singers'

Mizy: Yes, that!

Twins: Why?

Turtle: 'snatches sign and puts it up'

Mizy: Thank you Turtle.

Turtle: You owe me a vanilla flavored frapuccino in this chapter. 'walks away'

Hunny: Ne, ne Miz-chan can we do the disclaimer? 'uses puppy face' (as if he isn't cute enough already)

Mizy: 'cracks under puppy face' sure.

Hunny: If Miz-chan owned us, I would get more cake!

Mori: Ah

Mizy: 'sweat drop' o...kay then?

Chapter eleven

It was Sunday, the day that Turtle likes to get up early so she can make breakfast for everyone. When the host club came, she insisted that they have breakfast at her house.

"What is this?" Hikaru prodded distastefully at the yellow bulge on his plate.

"It's called _eggs_ and _bacon_ you dope." I rolled my eyes, haven't they ever seen eggs before.

"No, the yellow thing in the middle." Hikaru specified while pointing to the object in question.

"Are any of you lactose intolerant?" I asked them.

"No." All of them except Mori answered blankly. Mori just stared ahead with his usual stoic expression.

"Then eat it!" I commanded angrily. They looked at me fearfully before eating their breakfasts hurriedly.

"Field trip!" I shouted after I had finished doing the dishes.

"YAY! Where are we going?" Hunny inquired eagerly.

"The library." The twins looked at each other with confused frowns.

"What's so special about the library? We go there all the time in our limo." I gave them a mischievous smile.

"Who said anything about _riding a car _to the library? We're walking there."

"WHAT!?" Everyone except Kyouya and Mori shouted.

"It's thirty blocks!" Hikaru complained while his brother started hyperventilating.

"I know, the scenery between here and the library is beautiful." I said dreamily. "Besides, going outside is good for your health."

"Kyouya, is that true?" Kaoru wasn't entirely convinced.

"Surprisingly, she's right." Kyouya said while readjusting his glasses.

"What do you mean _surprisingly_?" My tone was dangerously low.

"Are you going to go to the library dressed like that?" I looked down and ran to my room with a small 'eep'.

**Kaoru's point of view:**

I watched her run into her room to change. When she closed the door, I leaned over to Hikaru.

"I don't like this prank Hikaru!" I whispered urgently.

"Quit being a baby Kaoru, nothing bad is going to happen." Hikaru replied with an irritated scowl.

"I still don't like it." I decided firmly. Hikaru just rolled his eyes before straightening when he saw Turtle coming out of her room. She was wearing a black button up, black jeans with a chain attached to it, and her hair was parted over one eye.

"Much better! Alright, let's go!" She announced before opening the door and beckoning for us to follow. All I could think when I saw her was:

_Wow, she looks good in black._

**Turtle's point of view:**

"Hikaru, you can stop staring anytime now." I stated, slightly ticked off.

"Oh, uh... sorry." He apologized sheepishly.

_Since when is Hikaru sheepish? _I wondered briefly before turning to see how far we were from the library. _Only three more blocks. _Hikaru was staring at me..._again_. I didn't get what he was staring at though.

_Okay...so maybe I didn't wear this type of look around them, so what? I just parted my hair and wore darker clothes, I mean it is cold outside. _I reasoned while turning around the corner.

"Hey, watch it punk!" A rough voice with a New York accent growled as I fell from the impact. I got up and glanced at his sleeveless shirt and pants that had almost fallen off before answering.

"Says the man who looks like he's been pantsed" I remarked snidely. His face turned an ugly shade of purple.

"Wanna say that to my face, bitch!" He shouted. I put my hands on my hips and raised the eyebrow that everyone could see.

"I'm sorry, do I look like your mother?" He was about to shout back when he stopped and looked me over quickly. Then he punched me in the jaw, and the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.

"You been around _blackies_." He spat out angrily.

"Blackies?" I asked, my eyebrow now met my hairline.

"_Black_ people." He clarified, still seething.

"I'm waiting for the part where that's your business." I sneered, I didn't like how he spat out the word 'black'.

"I hate blackies." He stated harshly.

"I'm not so crazy 'bout you hot shot." I sneered back. "Whatever problems you have with black people is not my concern. Now, can you please...BACK THE HELL OFF!?" I shouted the last part because he had gotten on my last nerve.

"Why should I? You hang around blackies, they're evil wretches that deserve to burn in hell!" He exclaimed.

"And you think you deserve better? You're just a racist bastard!" I returned. He had insulted many of my friends, heroes, and teachers in less than two minutes and I wasn't too happy about it. I threw a punch that landed in the middle of his face. I felt oddly satisfied when I heard the sickening crunch of cartilage being crushed.

"You've insulted many of the people I look up to, respect, and love as if they were my siblings. I suggest you leave while you can still walk." I was the very picture of furious. My eyes were angry slits, my fists were clenched, my stance was wide and solid, and I could feel my anger seeping out of every pore in my body. I could kill him right then and there, if I wanted to.

Luckily, he ran away. I went back to normal, turned around, and saw seven horrified faces. My face took on a worried look when I saw Hunny crying.

"Hunny? Are you okay?" I took a step toward him and Mori, but stopped when he cried harder. I slowly stepped back with a hurt look on my face. Tamaki finally broke the uneasy silence (except Hunny's crying) that had fallen on everyone.

"We are almost at the library, we should keep moving." He advised quietly. No one would meet my eyes.

A few minutes later, we reached the doors of the library. When we walked in, all of the stress, worry, and sadness disappeared. The library always had this effect on me. It was my quiet haven that had stories just begging to be discovered. Yes, I now I sound like a bookworm, but it was a welcome change for me. I turned to face everyone again; this time, they were as relaxed by the environment as I was.

_But will it still last when we leave._ I quickly forced that thought into my mental closet; this was supposed to be my relaxed time and I didn't need it ruining my peaceful mood.

"Okay, everyone tell me what type of books you want to read and I'll point you in the right direction." I commanded quietly.

"I want to read some books on how to make cake and other sweet things!" Hunny exclaimed quietly. I pointed over to the cooking section.

"Kendo." Mori stated simply. I pointed to a shelf full of books on all types of combat.

"I'm just going to study over there." Haruhi had a test coming up, so I showed her where the quietest spot in the library was. She nodded as thanks, while Tamaki and Kaoru followed her like lost puppies.

_Odd...usually it's Hikaru that follows after Haruhi like that._ My eyes narrowed slightly as a suspicion arose.

"What about you, Kyouya?" I turned to the bespectacled 'shadow king' curiously.

"I prefer to people watch." Was all he said, though he seemed to be looking in the direction that Haruhi, Kaoru, and Tamaki went. I just shrugged and looked at Hikaru; he made a hand gesture that clearly meant 'I go where you go.'

Taking this opportunity, I headed to the 'young adult' section to find some vampire books. Hikaru followed, not far behind, obediently.

**_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_**

Mizy: I can't believe I made her do that!  
Turtle: 'storms in' I can't believe you made me do that! 'picks up authoress by the collar of her shirt' Since when was I EVER mean and dangerous.

Mizy: um...Turtle?

Turtle: WHAT!?

Mizy: c-could you...put me down please?

Turtle: Oh...sorry. 'sets authoress down'


	12. surprise

Singers

Turtle: 'glares at authoress'  
Mizy: Anou...did I do something?

Kyouya: According to my information, you owed Turtle a vanilla flavored frapuccino in the last chapter.

Mizy: ooooooooooooooh...oops.

Turtle: 'lifts up authoress by the collar of her shirt'_ OOPS_! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!?

Mizy: Well um er...quick! Somebody do the disclaimer! 'wriggles out of Turtle's grasp and runs for her life'

Hikaru and Kaoru: Mizy doesn't own Ouran, she does own Turtle though. 'watches Turtle chase authoress with great amusement'

Chapter twelve

_Something is definitely wrong here._ I was watching Hikaru through the corner of my eye. _Usually, he's staring at/following Haruhi along with Tamaki; but, today, he was staring and following _me_ everywhere. And since when does Kaoru follow Haruhi? It's like they switched place-...oh hell no. _The realization at what was going on hit home, but I had to make sure before exposing them.

"Kaoru?" I was still watching him to see his reaction. He perked up at the name, but quickly tried to cover it up.

_Gotcha._ I thought with mild satisfaction

"I'm Hikaru." He corrected coolly. Before I could answer, my phone vibrated. I told 'Hikaru' where I was going and headed outside.

"Yo."

"_Turtle Davidson?_"

"Yes." I was slightly nervous, none of my friends used my whole name, and my teachers only used my last name. Whatever it was, it was serious.

"_Your youngest sister, Sarah Davidson, has been diagnosed with cancer. She is at the Kyoto hospital right now._" I didn't scream, I didn't cry, my voice didn't even crack when I uttered my next words.

"Thank you, good-bye." I closed my phone and headed back inside to get the others. I walked to where Haruhi, Tamaki, and 'Kaoru' were.

"We're leaving." I told them shortly. "Round up the others."

"This is a host club field trip, therefore, I decide when we leave." He reprimanded loudly.

"We. Need. To. Leave." I ground out the words, hoping they would realize that something was wrong and do as I said. Naturally, Tamaki didn't notice.

"Do you not enjoy what the library has to offer? Ah, you must be illiterate and are ashamed that we can read and you can't! Don't worry, we won't hold such a trivial matter against-" I grabbed his collar and pulled him close. We were nose to nose and my glare could have made the undertaker quake in his boots.

"We're leaving because _my sister_ has been diagnosed with _cancer_ and is in the Kyoto hospital._ Do you understand, now?_" I snarled with a ferocious gleam in my eye. He nodded quickly and I let him go. I headed to the combat section to get Mori.

Mori was reading a book on Kendo attacks. I touched his arm gently and he looked at me. I pointed my thumb at the group; Haruhi, Tamaki, and 'Kaoru' had managed to round up the others. He nodded and put the book back on the shelf. We walked outside to see a limo pull up at the entrance. We all got in and Kyouya told the driver to take us to the Kyoto hospital. I kept myself behind an emotional wall to avoid panicking.

_Get a grip, Turtle! Not everyone who has been diagnosed with cancer dies from it!_ I reassured myself frantically.

_But most of them do._ A grim voice reminded me. I tried to shake away the thought as we neared the hospital.

When the limo stopped, I shot out of it and ran for the entrance to the hospital, the host club not far behind. I slowed as I neared the front desk.

"I'm here... to see...Sarah Davidson." I gasped out between breaths while the woman looked at me skeptically.

"Miss Davidson is not allowed to have visitors-" She stopped as I leaned close, my glare set on maximum intensity.

"Fuck that! I'm her sister!" I shouted angrily.

"I am sorry, but Miss Davidson cannot have any visitors." She replied coolly with a deadpan. I was about to punch the receptionist, but Kyouya stopped me and leaned forward to talk to her.

I was too mad to listen to the conversation, but I heard the words 'job' and 'Ootori'. The receptionists' face turned a sickly white and turned to me.

"If you would please follow me, I will take you to her room." She instructed hurriedly.

"What did you _do_?" I muttered to Kyouya while we were walking. "She looks like she's seen a mononoke (1)!"

"Kyouya's family owns just about every hospital in japan, and has a private police force." 'Hikaru' explained quietly.

"Oh. Thanks Kaoru." I answered absently. He frowned at my response while 'Kaoru' looked surprised.

"It's Hikaru." He answered stubbornly.

"You can cut the act. I know it's you, _Kaoru_." I emphasized the name so that he knew that I'd figured it out. Before either of them could answer, we turned into a hospital room.

"Sarah!" I ran to the strawberry blond in question and hugged her tightly.

"Turtle...can't- breathe!" She gasped. I quickly let her go and checked to see if she was hurt.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" I asked her, worry was etched on my face as if someone wrote it on my face with black marker.

"Aside from the cancer, she's fine." A voice from behind me stated calmly.

The woman was about 5'6'', had green eyes, and fiery red hair.

"Are you from a different country? You don't look like you're Japanese." 'Hikaru' speculated curiously.

"I'm not. I'm Irish." She explained calmly.

"Sarah is in next to perfect health, even her cancer is less severe than other cases." I felt a bit proud that Sarah was so fortunate. I also felt relief flooding through me. As if reading my mind, the woman continued. "However, that does not mean that her cancer isn't lethal." All of the relief decided to hightail it out of my body and let tension and worry take its place.

"Thank you, doctor..."

"Margie." She answered when I left the sentence hanging. She then proceeded to walk out of the room and let us have some time with my sister.

"Turtle, I won't die." Sarah declared determinedly, I just hugged her.

"I sure hope you don't." I murmured into her hair. She didn't say anything, just snuggled closer.

"Turtle, can I promise you something?" She looked up with stubborn eyes.

"If it's what I think you're going to promise, then don't." I looked at her helplessly. "I've read to many stories to not know what usually happens after making that promise.

"I promise, that I won't die." She stated firmly. I sighed and squeezed her even tighter.

"I hope that you can fulfill that promise, Sarah, and I know that you'll try."

The doctor that was waiting outside, didn't have the heart to tell us his new discovery. It probably wouldn't have changed things if he did. But he did come in and give me a vanilla flavored frapuccino

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**  
(1) a vengeful ghost.

(2) Completely original name.

Mizy: 'Looks at chapter' I just keep getting more evil by the minute...I wonder how much longer until... 'thing starts growing out of authoress's back'

Thing: I AM YOUR EVIL SELF! 'raises arms to look menacing as wings come out'

Mizy: 'sweatdrop' right...I'll call you Rii (2)! Man...now I want demon wings...

Rii: 'uses cool magic thing to give authoress wings'

Mizy: Awesome! Thanks! 'flies up and zooms around.

Rii: What...have I done?

Mizy: _**CRASH!**_ Um...help?

Turtle: 'drinking frapuccino' uh. no. Please review! If my life is being made miserable, I at least want people to tell us what you think of it.


	13. Baking,water,and art

Singers

Mizy: 'shifty eyes' it's quiet...too quiet. No one's here...no madness is occurring.

Rii: Boo!

Mizy: AH! Oh, it's just you.

Rii: I am an evil spirit created from your concentrated negative thoughts when they were so strong that I became a physical manifestation! Now, all you can say is 'oh, it's just you'!?

Mizy:...huh?

Rii: 'holds bridge of nose with index finger and thumb' nothing...just...forget it.

Mizy: 'looks around' So...where _is_ everyone?

Everyone: 'Walks through portal' Hey, we're back.

Mizy: 'turns to Rii' we have a _portal_?

Rii: I installed it today.

Mizy:...Sweet!

Rii: Mizy can't even keep a goldfish, let alone six teens, japan, a school, hundreds of students, on gender confused father, and a cross-dressing teen female.

Chapter thirteen

It's been two days since I was told that Sarah had cancer. I didn't talk as much because I was worried for her.

_She actually made the promise._I kept saying that over in my head, the shock was starting to go away, but not completely. _I haven't met anyone who made that promise and actually survived. Maybe she'll be the first._ Naturally, my hopeful thought was destroyed when my other voice jumped in.(you know how there's always yours and another one, and you bicker with it 'till you realize you're talking to a voice in your head? That's the one.)

_Do you really believe that?_ I didn't allow myself to answer.

"Miss Davidson!" I looked up to see Ms. Augustine pointing at a question on the chalkboard with an expensive yardstick. "Since you can find the time to day-dream in my class, then this problem should be easy for you. How many degrees are in angle HIJ?"

_Phew. I know this problem._ "It is thirty degrees." I answered with relief. She must have seen my relief, because she opened her mouth to ask another question.

"And how did you come to that answer?" _She's trying to stump me. She's trying to make me get it wrong so she can give me a detention._I wasn't going to get a detention

"The square in angle IJH of the triangle indicates that it is a right triangle. The equation for angle JHI is 2X, while the equation for angle HIJ is X. 2X+X is supposed to equal ninety degrees because the two smaller angles in a triangle have to equal the largest angle in the triangle. So if we divide ninety into three's, since the sum of the angles is 3X, X equals thirty. Making thirty the answer." I explained, everyone just stared at me. "What? I took honors at my old school." I shrugged and sat down.

"Is she right?" A girl with her hair tied back asked while pushing her glasses up her nose. She reminded me of Filia(1) at my old school. Filia was the math whiz, and didn't let anyone forget it.

"Yes...she is correct Miss Shinaka." Ms. Augustine seemed very unhappy about me answering the question perfectly. "However, if you would be so kind as to tell me what is so boring about my class that you would rather daydream?"

"It's not boring." I contradicted hurriedly.

"Then please explain why you aren't paying attention in my class. If you don't have a good reason, then you will get detention."

_Crap._ I thought. _Now I have to tell them._ I sighed before looking at Ms. Augustine. Some of my unease must've slipped through my mask, because she looked slightly concerned.

"My sister was recently diagnosed with cancer. It's not as severe as most cases, but it's still deadly." I sat down, not waiting for a reply. The bell rang and I headed for gym.

This was probably the first time I was happy to go to gym. We were playing dodge ball, and I got out first. This was the perfect opportunity to sit and work on the drawing that I started yesterday. Since it took abut five minutes or me to get out, and I actually played, the coach didn't mind. I didn't notice a shadow from behind me as I was drawing with watercolor pencils. Ice water flooded across my shoulders and soaked me and everything that I was holding, namely, my watercolor drawing.

I turned to see that Shinaka kid from my math class, holding a bucket. A few geeks behind her laughed at her prank.

"What the heck was that for you jerk!?" Her smirk was replaced with a shocked frown.

"What are you talking about?" I glared and showed her my now ruined drawing.

"I've been working on this since yesterday! Now you've gone and ruined it!" I screamed.

"I still don't understand what the big deal is." She adjusted her glasses and continued frowning at me.

"The big deal is that it was for my mom! Her birthday is today, and that was her present!"

"O-oh, I am very-" I raised my hand, signaling for her to stop talking.

"Don't." I seethed. "If you were sorry about what you did, then you wouldn't have done it in the first place." I picked up my sketchbook and tore out the ruined drawing. I picked up the rest of my things and went to sit somewhere else.

When I was gone, she picked up the paper and looked at it.

"Wow, Tatsu, she's really good." One girl commented behind her. You could still make out what it was: a woman with bold red hair, grayish eyes, and a large smile. It was blotchy from the water, but you could still make out the tree-covered hill and a tire swing hanging from a tree in the yard that she was standing in. The Shinaka girl, Tatsu, looked over at me and immediately regretted it. I was at the farthest side of the stands, across the court, and crying.

"Yeah...we shouldn't have ruined it." Without a word, she headed over to where I was sitting with determination etched in her features.

"What do _you_ want?" I was looking at the floor, but I could tell that she was frowning.

"I shouldn't have ruined your artwork. It was inappropriate and immature." I looked at her then.

"Yeah, it was. I don't even get why you did it. What did I do to you?"

"I thought that you were going to take my place as Ms. Augustine's favorite student." She explained.

"Then not only are you a bully, but an idiot." I told her bluntly. She looked at me in horror.

"Excuse me?" I glared at her angrily.

"I couldn't have become her favorite if I wanted to. I believe that she is a snarky bitch whose out to get me, while she thinks I'm some gross American street urchin that's soiling the reputation of this school. I don't like her, and she doesn't like me."

"B-but," Tatsu protested. "Why would she ask you that question then?" I rolled my eyes.

"To land me in detention for not paying attention." The bell rang, and I left, leaving a very surprised Tatsu to process this information.

Next, I had cooking. I loved this class for two reasons: because it got my mind off things, and it was a great place to make sweets for Sarah and the host club. Today, we were working on peanut butter sandwich cookies. We were supposed to make the cookies and icing from scratch, then have the entire batch graded by the single cookie sandwich that the teacher sampled. The categories for grading were: presentation, taste, and size. We couldn't make the cookies too big or small, the criss-cross pattern had to be neat, and it had to taste like a peanut butter sandwich cookie with chocolate icing.(2)

15 minutes later:

I put in the batter to chill for about an hour (Author: I always do 55 minutes, message me if you want the recipe!) I was going to use this hour to make a new present for mom. I walked up to the teacher.

"Ma'am? My mom's birthday is today, and I was wondering if I could bake a cake for her." She smiled at me and gestured to the store room.

"Take anything you need, as long as you remember your cookies, it's fine." I bowed, grinning broadly.

"Thank you ma'am!" I dashed over to get the ingredients for a chocolate cake with chocolate shavings.

56 1/2 minutes later:

"Turtle, these peanut butter cookie sandwiches are delicious! You get an 'A' for today."

"Thank you Mrs. Hathaway." I bowed to our cooking teacher. The last bell rang, and I headed to the host club. We were doing an art theme today...

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

(1) Completely made up. I'm sorry if there is actually someone reading this whose name is Filia.

(2) I actually made these once, and when I took some of the messed ones and put them together...I was sorely tempted to make a super cookie! Lol, I didn't though.


	14. birthday

Singers

Mizy: Hello! I don't own Ouran high school host club, but Turtle is completely mine! You will see the full extent of bizarre rich idiots.

Host club: Hey!

Mizy: Aside from Mori, Kyouya, and Hunny.

Twins and Tamaki: Hey!

Tamaki: Starlight kick! 'Breaks vase next to Mizy'  
Mizy: NOOOO my mom gave me that for my birthday!

Chapter fourteen

"Cake!" Hunny screamed at the sight of the platter with a metal lid. I looked fearfully at Hunny while clutching the platter to my chest.

"Oh no! You can't eat this cake Hunny!" He stopped running and he looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Hey, hey now, don't start crying on me. I made this cake because it's my mom's birthday." I explained with a reassuring smile. Tamaki was at my side in an instant.

"IT IS YOUR MOTHER'S BIRTHDAY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" I twisted my finger in my ear. Tamaki could scream pretty loud. Of course, in retrospect, what I said next probably made it worse.

"I told Haruhi, I didn't want her to worry about the noise."

"YOU TOLD DAUGHTER ABOUT YOUR MOTHER'S BIRTHDAY, BUT DIDN'T TELL MOMMY AND DADDY!?"

"Mommy, and Daddy? Since it's mom's birthday, I think she knows, and we have it marked on our calender in neon blue." I replied offhandedly.

"He means him and Kyouya." Kaoru sated simply. My eyebrow raised to my hairline as I looked at him questioningly.

"Kyouya-sempai's a girl?"

Ya know that silence that just fills up a room, and things are all awkward, and it feels like all hell will break loose? Join the club. Everyone was shocked at what I said and looked to Kyouya. I felt a sudden sense of dread as Kyouya's eyes flashed dangerously. I started thinking of possible means of escape.

"Er...Oh would you look at the time heheh I gotta _go_..." Kyouya stepped in front of me and adjusted his glasses.

"Seeing as how you failed to enlighten us on your mother's birthday, you have now extended an automatic invitation to the rest of the host club." I looked down at the covered plate in my hands.

"I'm going to need more cake."

**Two hours later:**

"Ya know...Kyouya said you were all invited." I told Kaoru, who was right next to me.

"Yeah, why?" He arched a brow at the glare he was receiving.

"He _did not_ say that you guys were to arrange where we were going, decide what we would wear, and invite everyone in school _and their mothers_!" I replied hotly. My sisters and I were wearing hip-hugging pants that were made out of black leather, low-necked black tank tops (a black T-shirt for Sarah, they let her out of the hospital for the occasion with the help of Kyouya.), and our hair was styled to give off a goth feel. All of this was courtesy of the twins and their mom, of course.

"Hey! What's wrong with mom's being here?" Mrs. Shinaka demanded.

"Nothing!" I answered hurriedly. "Please, enjoy the celebration!" She 'hmphed' and stalked away.

"Sorry, milord gets carried away with parties, he wanted to go to a Chuck E. Cheese's. It was just enough for me and Hikaru to get him to come here." I looked around the club that we were taken to. It had been booked for the night, and private chefs were brought from several families to provide caviar and other expensive treats. The bar's drinks had been replaced with juices, soda's, and multiple types of water.

"Naturally, we will pay the bill because we know that you and your family will not be able to pay it." Kyouya stated from behind me.

"...Tamaki told you to not make us pay it because we 'commoners' wouldn't be able to pay for it?"

"Of course, and as host club king, he has complete power over what we do." Kyouya re-adjusted his glasses as he spoke.

"I see, I must thank him for his gener-Sarah!" Sarah lay on the floor, with her eyes drooping. I ran to see what was wrong with her. "Sarah, are you alright?"

"I'm...sleepy...so...sle...epy." Her breathing was shallow, and her heart was pounding furiously. I looked around for someone who could lift a ten-year-old girl without getting too tired.

"Mori! I need your help!" I cried when I saw him walk by about ten feet from me. He saw my sister, and picked her up without a word. "Thanks, Mori. Kyouya, we have to get her to a hospital...now!" He dialed for his limo to pull around to the front, while I went to tell my parents where we were going. Me, Kyouya, my sister, and Mori all headed out the door when I felt someone grab my arm. I immediately relaxed at the touch, I turned to see Kaoru.

"Kaoru, I gotta take my sister to the hospital. I'll be-" He stopped me before I could finish. He had that determined face that made arguing useless.

"I'm coming with you." I sighed and gestured for him to get in the limo.

At the hospital:

"It seems that she has a second case of cancer in her brain that is causing sleeping spells." Margie read off of her clipboard.

"Is she gunna be okay?" I had my wall up again, but behind that wall was a full on war.

"I want to say yes...but...it would probably take a miracle to do brain surgery and have her come out alive at this point. The cancer's been there for a few weeks." She put a hand on my shoulder sympathetically. I gently brushed it off and headed towards the door.

"I would like to see her, if that's all right."

"Of course." I followed her past a few rooms until she turned and walked through one of them. Sarah was still sleeping, except it wasn't peaceful . Her breathing cam fast and shallow, beads of sweat appeared on her brow, the roots of her hair were soaked in sweat as well.

"Sarah?" I shook her gently to wake her up.

"Turtle?" Her voice was weak, and hoarse as if she were yelling.

"Shh...I'm here Sarah." I forced a smile so that she wouldn't worry. She reached for my hand, hers were cold and clammy, and forced something into them. I looked down to see a small locket.

"For...mom. Tell her...he'll take...care of...me." She huffed before closing her eyes. She had a calm smile on her face. It didn't take long for me to understand her last sentence.

"No! Sarah, you can fight this! Please, just try to fight it for a bit longer!" I felt a few tears run down my cheeks. My wall was cracking.

"Don't worry...Turtle...He's calling."

"Then tell Him to hang up! We're taking care of you just fine, he can wait a few years before having you visit!" The monitor she was hooked up to flat-lined. Her breathing stopped, and I shut down.

When the doctors came in, I ran out the door. I didn't see Kaoru waiting at the door. I ignored him calling my name as I dashed outside. There was a garden outside the hospital, complete with a huge water fountain that had a brim that could be used to sit on. My wall finally collapsed. All I could see, hear, and feel were my own sobs. Two arms wrapped around me as I cried for about an hour. Whenever I thought I was done, I just started up again. The person whispered soothing words to calm me down. Eventually, my eyes couldn't shed tears anymore. It was probably a good thing too, the person's shirt and jacket were soaked. I looked into those honey eyes that showed sympathy and understanding.

Kaoru stood and held out his hand for me. I took it absentmindedly as he helped me up. We headed towards the others and headed back to the party, without Sarah.

At the party:

I walked up to my mom, where she was opening her presents. She was currently holding the pillow that I'd sewn for her when she saw me.

"Turtle, there you are! Thank you for the pillow sweetie. Where's Sarah?" I hung my head and handed her the locket. She stared at me uncomprehendingly. She looked at us before realization dawned.

"No..."

"She said that he'll take care of her. I'm going home now mom. I hope you enjoyed your birthday celebration."

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Mizy: I can't believe I did that. I think I'm actually turning into an evil person. I'm sorry to everyone who liked Sarah, I loved her too. I would also like to thank Orion-x, Alanna-Aki, and everyone who took the time to review. I know I haven't thanked reviewers for a while.


	15. Apocalypse

Singers

Kaoru: The authoress is not feeling very creative now that Sarah is dead...

Mizy: NoooooOOoooo

Kaoru: O.o So there will be no bizarre events occurring in this little space of the chapter. She doesn't own ouran, but she does own Turtle and her family.

Chapter fifteen

I woke up in the middle of the night, I looked over at my alarm clock: 12:50 a.m. There was shouting coming from the end of the hallway.

_Who is up this late at night?_ I thought grumpily. I got up and walked into the hallway, I was still groggy from being woken up. There was light coming from under Courtney's and Sarah's room.

Just Courtney's room now. I reminded myself, I felt a twinge in my chest at the reminder. I opened the door slowly to see Sarah in her dessert patterned pajamas.

"Hiiiya! Ya! Ya! Kiiiya!" There were various 'fwumps' from the poor Kendo dummies that she was hitting. Courtney set up Mori's gift in her room the next day after receiving it.

"Courtney? -yawn- What are you doing up this late?" She stopped to glare at me before continuing to pulverize one dummy in particular.

"Why.-whack- Do. -whack- You. -whack- Care!?" She was speaking in between punches.

"Because we both have school tomorrow. I don't think anyone can handle both of us being in a bad mood due to lack of sleep." She sighed, I did have a good point. Then she did something that I didn't think Courtney, of all people, would ever do. She buried her face in my night shirt and cried.

"Why...why did -sob- she have to -sob- leave?" I patted her back awkwardly as she continued to sob into my shirt.

"Hey...hey...Courtney it's..." I wanted to say it's okay, but couldn't get it out. "By crying here, and staying up late, do you really think it makes her think that her death worth it?"

"H-huh?" She looked up at me, confusion intertwined with anguish were in her expression.

"Let me put it in another way: Do you think that you crying over it is going to make her feel any better about the fact that she had to leave?" She sighed before slowly pulling away.

"You're right. 'Night, and thanks. Tell anyone I cried, I will deny it then pretend that you're a Kendo dummy; you're already half-way there anyway." Courtney wore her trademark smirk as she got into bed.

"I love you too." I walked back to my room and fell asleep immediately.

Six hours later:

"Oi! Turtle!" I turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru walking towards me in the hall.

"Hey guys." Kaoru looked a bit worried that my 'hey' was at about 50 of its usual energy.

"We were planning on going to the new year celebration, wanna come?" They asked at the same time.

"Sure." I shrugged as we walked into our math class... and found a mountain of presents on top of our table. "Um...did I miss something? Is it your guys's birthday?" They looked just as confused as I did.

"Davidson-chan...we heard about your sister's unfortunate death." Tats stated from behind me. She and her group of friends were all clad in black for mourning and a few had umbrellas.

"um, thank...you?" Tatsu suddenly tackled me to the floor in a huge hug.

"Class, please get to your seats so that we can begin class." Mrs. Augustine stopped walking and eyed our table, or rather, the mountain of presents, before proceeding to her desk at the front of the class. She pressed the button on the remote control for the expensive projector screen to come down from the ceiling. It wouldn't turn on though. The projector was broken and we were free to do whatever for the class period. At the end of the class period, Tatsu and her friends insisted that they carry my stuff to P.E. Even thought I told them that I could carry them myself. I think that the coach and Mrs. Augustine were the only people who weren't affected by the news.

I got a lot of "I'm sorry"s and the amount of gifts doubled with every class until I had to go to the third music room.

"Turtle-chan! Do you want some cake? It's strawberry!" Hunny just said the magic words for me.

"Sure! Thanks Hunny!" He took me to his table and we sat down, luckily, there was no one else at the table. Hunny turned to me and looked serious,well, as serious as a senior that looks like he's ten can look.

"Turtle-chan, you don't like everyone doing stuff for you?" I shook my head.

"I know they mean well, but I don't want people doing stuff for me because my sister's dead. It makes me feel like they're celebrating it instead of mourning."  
"When my mom died, people kept giving me gifts and being nicer, to make me feel better, but all I wanted was my mother." I looked at hunny and bit my lip. Hunny has suffered a loss as well, he knew what I meant. It felt a bit refreshing to have someone who understood exactly how I felt.

"We should get that cake now, ne?" Hunny asked before hopping up and down at the prospect of cake.

Even tough he understands, hunny-sempai will still be hunny-sempai. I chuckled to myself as I brought the cake back to the table for us to share. The girls who designated Hunny started to file in soon after we finished with the cake, and I had to go back to my station at the karaoke machine.

"Anou...Turtle-chan?" A girl walked up to me shyly.

_Kitasho jiri. She's a regular here. Is she going to request a song?_I wondered silently.

"Konnichiwa Jiri. Would you like to request a song?" She nodded slightly before looking at the ground.

_She's shyer than usual today... _I noted as she fidgeted. _I wonder why._

"C-could you please sing...a love song?" She blushed heavily at the last part. I blinked before getting out my list of love songs that I knew. She looked at me questioningly as I handed her the list.

"Pick a song any song!" I mimicked, sounding like a carnie.(1)

As she looked at the list, I tried to guess which host she was with today.

_Hmm...if she designated Tamaki today, she would faint at his flamboyant techniques. Especially with how shy she is today...Hunny? no...still too loud...Hikaru and Kaoru would have her fainting even faster than tamaki...Mori's act is with Hunny, so that's a no-go...Haruhi! Haruhi's perfect because she isn't loud, she's simplistic and doesn't rely on anything flashy._I realized just as she turned to me.

"I found the song." It was by D.H.T.

"You got it." I told her with a friendly wink. I put the cd into the slot and headed to the center of my mini-stage. The music filled in and everyone stopped talking and turned to listen.

_I know there's something in_

_The wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look _

_In your eyes, yeah_

_You've built a love but_

_That love fulls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven_

_Turns too dark_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_Listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this _

_Fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all_

_Lost in the tide, yeah_

_They're swept away and_

_Nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_Listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye._

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

(1) No offense towards carnies I just couldn't think of a better way to describe it.

Gomenasai minna! I know I took a long time to write this one. It just wouldn't come to me during the Courtney crying part.

Kaoru: Does that whole thing with the presents count as bizarre?

Mizy: 'sniff' no idea.


	16. visitors

Singers

Mizy: Let's start the chapter.

Everyone: O.O

Kaoru: But, what about the random comments and events that go on up here?

Mizy: I'm skipping them.

Everyone: Why?

Mizy: Because, in almost every one, I end up either hurt or hysterical. 'dodges anvil' I SAW THAT RENGE! So, let's start the chapter. 'gets hit with a marble' (how the marble got there, no one knows.)

Chapter sixteen

_**BANG**_

The double doors were slammed open and three girls in a different school's uniform stood in the doorway. Tamaki rose and looked at all of the customers seriously.

"I am sorry to announce that the host club is closing early today. " There were a few complains from the customers, but they all filed out to go home. When the last person left, I noticed that everyone was glaring fiercely at the strange intruders.

"Fair maiden, please, escape with us to lobelia! Away from this foul club and-" The girl with short brown hair stopped in mid-rant when she saw me.

"What? Never seen an American before?"

"Oh pure flower, what has this wretched club done to you? Come we will take to to lobelia and -" She was tugging on my arm before I wriggled out of her grasp.

"No thanks." I told them coldly. She looked at me in surprise before hugging me tightly.

"This foul club has addled your mind, lobelia is an all girls school filled with culture..." As she continued to rant, she was slowly trying to drag me over to where the other two girls were standing. I struggled out of her grasp.

"I... said..._no_ ya freakin' nut job!" I finally escaped from her death grip to glare at her. "I have five good reasons for staying here!"

"One: I hate the uniform." I ignored their indignant gasps as I went on. "Two: I go to this school because my dad works for the guy who _owns_ it. Three: Guys are a _good_ thing for me. Four: I've actually made friends here, I'd be miserable if I had to start all over just when I got settled in. And five: I don't know what kind of teachers you have there."

"Our teachers are some of the finest instructors-"

"Not ability-wise you idiot, personality-wise." No one noticed Mrs. Augustine walking past the third music room. "I like all of the teachers here." Mrs. Augustine stopped dead.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked me. "I thought you _hated_ Mrs. Augustine."

"I hate the fact that she thinks I'm trash just because I'm American. I like the fact that she doesn't baby me."

"Huh?" Was Hikaru's brilliant response.

"She doesn't go easy on me, so I know that the good grades that I get, are the grades that I earned from my knowledge of the material and not because of any bonuses or anything from her." I explained. Mrs. Augustine smiled and continued to walk away.

_Maybe Miss Davidson is not so bad after all._ She thought, still smiling.

"B-but you can't stay _here_!" The lobelia girl shrieked. "I, Beinbara of the Zuka club, swear to rescue you from this club, pure flower!"

"And I, Turtle of the _host _club, swear that if you come back to try and take me or Haruhi to lobelia then I will, personally, kick your ass to next Tuesday! Now _LEAVE_!" They let out frightened squeaks before running out of the room and down the hallway.

I turned to get my clothes and then headed to the dressing rooms to change.

"Well, since host club hours are ending early, I'm gunna head on home now." I said over my shoulder. I changed into my black and red tank top and jeans that I brought. Almost everyone had left while I was changing. Hikaru and Kaoru were the only ones still here.

"Hey guys. Everyone else left?" I asked when I walked up to them. They nodded. "You guys wanna come to my place?" The nodded excitedly and we left the third music room.

_**Fifteen minutes later:**_

"Alright, now remember the rules: No making fun of our fashion sense, no talking about 'trivial' problems that we have to deal with, and no mentioning you-know-who. Got it?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Sarah?" Hikaru asked loudly, I sighed.

"Yeah, Sarah." I turn to open the door. " Come on in." They followed me to my room, where we listened to some music on my laptop, then Hikaru said that he was going into the kitchen for a snack. Kaoru glared after him before sighing.

"Turtle?" I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, what's up?" His face was a lovely shade of scarlet that looked amazing with his hair...

_What am I thinking, Geez get your hormones in control girl!_ I scolded myself before turning my attention back to Kaoru. He still hadn't said anything. "Kaoru, you okay?"

"Y-yeah I just wanted to know if...anou..."

_He looks so adorable when he's nervous... Stop it!_ I thought firmly.

"Spit it out." I told him, wanting him to get on with it. He took a deep breath.

"There's this...uh...carnival coming into town...and...it's this weekend...and I was wondering if..."

"Yeah? If I would..." I left the sentence hanging. He took another deep breath.

"Gowithme." Silence.

"...Huh?" I asked he said it too fast for me to understand what he said.

"I was wondering if...you would go to the carnival...with me." He suddenly found an interest in his designer shoes.

"Sure."

"Wait, what?" He looked up at me in shock.

"Sure, I would love to go to the carnival with you."

_**Hikaru's point of view:**_

"Sure, I would love to go to the carnival with you." I heard Turtle say.

_Good job little bro. _I though approvingly, while holding three trays of sushi.

"Hey, you're one of the twins that my sister hangs out with. Which one are you?" I turned to see Turtles younger sister, Courtney.

"Hikaru." I replied.

"Are you excited about Turtles birthday in three weeks?" She asked.

"I didn't know that her birthday was in three weeks."

"She didn't tell you guys?" I shook my head. "I guess she was going to tell you guys later on. Three weeks is a bit early to tell people about it."

"Probably." I smiled before opening the door and walking in. "I'm back!"

_**Kaoru's point of view:**_

_I still can't believe she said yes!_ I thought before turning to my brother, he was still holding the trays of sushi.

"Arigato, Hikaru." I thanked before pulling apart the chopsticks.

"Thanks Hikaru." Turtle said before picking up a kappa roll(!) with her chopsticks.

"Doitashimashite." Hikaru replied before tucking into his own tray of sushi.

"Hikaru, Kaoru and I are going to the carnival this weekend. That okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I've got plans on that day."

_Finding a present for your birthday. _He thought.

"Hey Turtle?" They both said at the same time.

"Yeah?" I swallowed my last kappa roll and looked back and forth from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I don't really like kappa rolls, want mine?" They asked, holding out their trays. I picked up their kappa rolls with my chopsticks and put them on my plate.

"Thanks guys!" I finished my food and then walked over to my Playstation. "Who wants to play grand theft auto?" I smirked at their blank faces.

_Oh this is going to be fun._

It's a type of roll that's filled with cucumber.

Gomenasai everyone! I was grounded for awhile and then I had a writers block the size of a mountain! Anyways, here it is! Hope you like it!


	17. Maple syrup

Singers

Mizy: gomen minna! School's started and I have a lot of homework...so here's the new chapter! (small note: when two people are thinking the same thing it will be in italics **and** bold.)

Turtle: If she owned OHSHC then the girls wouldn't have to wear those hideous yellow dresses.

Chapter seventeen

"We beat you again!" They said at the same time.

"Argh! I know I'll beat you at this game!" I cried as I fished out SSX3.

"You said that about kingdom hearts..." Hikaru started, they both had smirks on their faces as I put in the game.

"And Kingdom hearts II..." Kaoru added. They both had their arms over my shoulders after I stood up.

"And Soul Calibur II."

"And Rock band."

"And super truck racing!"

"And-"

"Okay, _I get it_!" I shouted as I shrugged them off of me. "But I'm really good at this game, It's snowboarding." They both had amused faces as we started to race.

"I'm bored, let's go do an outside activity!" Hikaru suggested after I beat him by about three seconds. I looked at him thoughtfully.

"I have an idea." Kaoru and Hikaru looked at me expectantly. "Allow me to introduce to you, the art of baking!" _Now I will get revenge!_ I thought victoriously. They shrugged before following me into the kitchen.

"Let's turn this into a contest: We will each pick a dessert recipe, and whoever makes the best tasting dessert wins!"

"Okay, but if we win, you have to kiss Kaoru." Hikaru said as both me and Kaoru blushed about five different shades of red.

"Agreed, but if I win, you both have to wear dresses." Both of their faces went white as sheets.

"What?"

"We...don't want to talk about it..." They looked as if their life had flashed before their eyes.

"Then...you have to go a week without maple syrup!" I improvised. They looked worried about the prospect of no syrup, but agreed.

"You're on!"

_**2 Hours of baking later:**_

"In one corner we have Kaoru and his coffee cake, next is Hikaru's chocolate cake, and lastly, my giant peanut butter sandwich cookies with chocolate filling!" I announced proudly, before a sudden thought struck me. "But who's going to sample these? It can't be one of us because our opinion will be biased."Courtney walked into the kitchen looking angry.

"I'm hungry!" She huffed while crossing her arms. We looked at each other, grinning madly. "Wh-why are you guys smiling like that?"

"Okay, try this." I handed her a slice of Hikaru's chocolate cake, which she bit into quickly. "Fwow dish ish good!"

"Wow, this is good." I translated absentmindedly. The twins stared at me in shock. "When you have younger siblings, you learn to understand mouth-full-of-food."

"Okay, now this one!" Kaoru held out my cookies. She took one and gobbled it down in less than two seconds.

"Wow, Turtle, this is even better than your other ones!" She exclaimed before taking another one.

"And now, try this one." Hikaru handed her Kaoru's coffee cake with a flourish. She hesitantly took a bite before her eyes widened to the size of the cookies.

"This is amazing!"

"Now guess who made what." I challenged before stepping back.

"You made the cookies and... hmm...Kaoru made the coffee cake... so that means that Hikaru made the cake!" She looked pretty proud of herself for figuring it out.

"How did you know which one was which?" Hikaru asked Courtney.

"I saw you earlier, so I can tell which way you part your hair, and you guys switched 'em all up. Turtle makes those cookies at least once a year, and since I recognized you, I guessed that you had you're brother's dessert." I had to admit that I was proud my sister was so smart.

"So who won?" I inquired curiously.

"I have always believed that no dessert was better than your cookies..." She started, I puffed myself up at that comment. "But I was proved wrong today! The coffee cake wins!" She left the room to go practice her Kendo, which she had become attached to since she got to Japan. I walked to the coffee cake and cautiously took a bite. I turned to Kaoru, glaring angrily. Kaoru and Hikaru backed up, looking terrified. I sighed before extending my hand.

"I never thought I would see the day when someone made a better dessert than my cookies, aside from my mom of course." I admitted, then cleared my throat. "You have done well young grasshopper. You have saved your maple syrup privileges, and bested me in combat." I said in a deep voice. They stared at me like I was crazy.

"Just shake the hand! You win, and I lose. You can have maple syrup. By the way, what did you put in it?" Kaoru looked shocked, but smiled before shaking my outstretched hand.

"I put in maple syrup, for a sweeter taste." He answered.

"Now you have to hold up your end of the bet.." Hikaru reminded me slyly. I looked to Kaoru nervously.

_**Oh come on, like you haven't thought about doing it! **_Both of their rational voices scoffed.

_**But thinking about it and doing it are entirely different things! **_We continued to argue with them until we both realized that we must have looked stupid just standing there. We walked closer until there were a few inches between us. I hesitantly stepped forward and closed the gap as our lips met.

"Girls? Are you home?" I heard the crackling of paper bags and knew we had to break away so I could help put them up.

"Yeah mom, me and Sierra are here. So is Hikaru and Kaoru." I called from the kitchen. I moved slightly away from Kaoru so that it didn't look like we were kissing just as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello you two! Are you staying for dinner?" Hikaru looked like he was going to say no, but Kaoru answered first.

"We'd love two Mrs. Davidson."

3 hours later:

"Bye guys!" I waved as they were getting into the limo that came to pick them up. They waved back just as the limo started moving.

_I can't wait till Saturday._ I thought blissfully before going back inside.

_**Two days later:**_

"Ah, nothing to start off the winter break like a trip to the carnival!" It was Saturday, Kaoru and I had been waiting for this day with bated breath.

"Cheers to that! So what do you want to do first?" Kaoru asked me as we walked by the stands of merchandise. I tapped my finger on my chin while I pondered the question.

"Hmm...how about...eh?" I saw Kaoru eying a ride curiously. "Kaoru, do you want...to ride the pirate ship?" I asked reluctantly. Bad memories came with the pirate ship.

"You want to ride that one?" I shook my head, then pointed to him.

"No, I don't. But _you_ do." I explained as he looked slightly guilty.

"We don't have to ride it-" I stopped him.

"You're as much my date as I am yours. I want you to have fun too. I'll pick the next one." He nodded reluctantly before following me to the pirate ship ride.

_**15 minutes later:**_

"You okay Turtle?" I smiled weakly under Kaoru's concerned gaze.

"I-I'm fine. Did you have fun?" I asked, to change the subject. He gave me a look that said he wasn't going to let me off that easy.

"Are you sure your okay? I mean, we can sit down for a bit before going on if you don't feel okay." He persisted.

"I'm fine, Kaoru. Let's go ride another ride-hey!" I protested as Kaoru suddenly picked my up bridal stile. I clung to his neck so I wouldn't fall. "What the heck are you doing!?" Kaoru shrugged offhandedly.

"You look like you need some rest, so I'm carrying you." The way he said it, you'd think he did this everyday.

"Kaoru, you don't have to do that. I can-"

"I believe your words were 'your just as much my date as I am yours'? If you can force yourself onto a ride for my benefit, then I can carry you until you aren't as shaken up." I sighed, knowing I was defeated.

"...Fine, until I've calmed my nerves a bit." I grudgingly allowed him to carry me until we came by a particular ride. "Ooh! The Himalayas! I love that ride!" Without another word, he made a beeline for the entrance.

"Um...sir? You'll have to put her down so I can make sure she's tall enough..." The man collecting tickets gestured towards me. Kaoru hesitantly put me down as the ticket collector made sure that I could ride.

_**On the ride:**_

"Yeah! This is even better than the one in Georgia!" I looked over to Kaoru and saw that he was thoroughly enjoying the ride. He was even holding up his hands to make the ride more exciting.

"This ride is awesome!" He called over the loud music playing. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, your turn!" I pointed a finger at him as we got off.

"Hm...oh! That one!" I followed his gaze and froze.  
"M-moon rocket?" I gasped out, it was a giant wheel that the carts would go up one side then come down until the momentum made you completely upside down. He searched for a different one when he saw my reaction.

"Hmm...how about..."

"The ferris wheel?" We both finished the sentence at the same time. We both blimked at each other before smiling. "You read my mind." I followed Kaoru to the ferris wheel about 50 feet away.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
Rii: 'walks through portal' Where did my hikari go now?  
Mizy: 'flying in a forest' WAHOO!**


	18. excitement

Singers

Hunny: neh, Miz-chan, Can I have keki(1)?

Mizy: 'eating popcorn' Don't have any. Popcorn? 'hands Hunny bag'

Hunny: Is it sweet?

Mizy: This kind is.

Hunny: Yay!

Hikaru: Mizy owns only the plot, OC's, and the now broken Mac in her room.

Mizy: 'scowls' You have to remind me?!

Rii: 'Storms through portal and stops about three inches from Mizy's face' WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!?

Mizy:...flying through a forest.

Rii: 'sighs' amazing flying through an American-

Mizy: Not America, the Amazon Rain forest. I wanted to see the howler monkeys.'looks nervously at the furious Rii' Um...I'm going to go...get some...maple syrup! Yeah that's it! 'runs through the portal before Rii can respond'

Chapter eighteen

"That storm cloud looks like it's getting closer..." I commented as we reached the top of the ferris wheel.

"Hopefully it'll pass over." He tried to look nonchalant, but I could tell he was nervous too.

"_Attention citizens, we have just received a storm warning. We are stopping all the rides and asking people to leave. Please exit quickly and calmly. We are sorry for the inconvenience."_ Someone was walking around with a megaphone, repeating the same message to everyone. I groaned as the ferris wheel stopped to let people off. It moved slowly until it was our turn to get out.

"Well that was a bust." Kaoru remarked regretfully.

"Hey, I had fun thank you very much." I contradicted with a playful shove. He caught my hands and twirled me into his arms before I could process what was happening. I blushed brightly when I realized the close proximity.

_Just like when we were dancing_. I realized as my heart thumped like a hummingbirds'. Some part of me said that I should probably stop staring and try to get out of his grip, but he was just so warm and beautiful that I couldn't. He seemed to be in the same situation, even when the people shoved past us, we kept looking at each other.

"Oi! We're closin' the fair for today, you guys haff to leave." A gruff man shook us gently, and Kaoru let go of me and walked with me to the entrance and out the parking lot. I almost sighed in frustration, I wanted Kaoru to hold me more. As if he read my mind, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I snuggled in closer to the warmth. We got into his car and started driving around.

**15 minutes later:**

"Ooh ooh look!" I pointed excitedly to the sign that read 'rave club.' He looked at me questioningly. "I'm sure my parents don't expect us to be back for a few more hours." I assured him. He nodded and turned into the parking lot. As we walked up to the entrance, a teenage boy walked out and headed towards us. "Yo! Welcome to our grand opening! It's free as long as you got the right look!" He looked me and Kaoru up and down before grinning. I was wearing my purple and black Tripp pants with a purple shirt to match as well as some skull and crossbones earrings. Kaoru wore a black button-up that was open, despite the chill, and black leather pants. He let us in and we immediately got some glowie necklaces, bracelets, sticks, and those swinging ones.

"Alright, this is how you dance to this stuff: however you want!" I explained to Kaoru just as one of my favorite songs came on through the speakers. "Ooh I love this song!" I shouted as I danced and got lost in the music.

**Three hours later:**

"That...was...awesome!" I panted as we walked out, the owner and the teenage boy came out.

"Feel free to come back anytime!" They called out while waving at us.

"Oh don't worry!" I called back. "I will!" I got in the car as Kaoru started back towards home. When we pulled into the drive-way, he held my hand as he led me up the stairs. Right when I was about to open the door, Kaoru spun me around and pulled me into a long, deep kiss. When he pulled away, I was panting and blushing again.

"best...date...ever." I huffed. He chuckled before pulling me into another kiss. The door slammed open to reveal Tamaki with the others crowded behind him.

"Princess! What has this unscrupulous twin done to you?!" Tamaki shouted while pointing at our sweat- covered bodies in horror.

"We were dancing. We had to leave the fair early because of the weather, so we went to a rave club." I explained to calm him down.

"Mom said we could sleep over and your parents are fine with it." Hikaru informed us while all the host club members grinned.

"Us too!" They all added happily. I let out a long, tired sigh. Before I could do much more, Tamaki pulled me into the kitchen and looked at me seriously.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything..." He struggled to find the right word.

"Tamaki, it was a first date. I'm not going to try that on my first date, or until I'm married for that matter." Tamaki seemed satisfied and pulled into a gentle hug.

"I believe you. I just wanted to be sure, since you're like a sister to me." Tamaki explained. I nodded in understanding and we walked back into the living room to hang out with the others. Everyone had sat in a circle in the middle of the living room.

"Turtle, I have a question: You're from Georgia, but you don't really have an accent." The others nodded in agreement with Hikaru.

"I didn't grow up hearing any strong accents all the time, so I didn't develop one." I explained to Hikaru as I sat down.

"Ne, ne! What are we going to do first?" Hunny asked eagerly. The twins grinned slyly.

"The 'which one is Hikaru' game!" They both stated while pointing at me.

"Me?" I squeaked out, none of the girls was ever able to tell them apart except Haruhi. They nodded an affirmative. They ran around in crazy patterns rapidly and stopped about a foot away from me.

"Um...Hikaru's on the left, and Kaoru's on the right." I answered finally.

"You're right." Haruhi stated immediately. I scrutinized them, wondering how I could've done what every girl who designated them couldn't. Then I realized: I knew because I had memorized every detail of Kaoru. His face, his eyes, the way his Cheshire cat grin rose a bit higher than Hikaru's, how his shoulders were slightly looser than Hikaru's... I knew it so well that I could tell him apart from his identical twin.

_But, that would mean...that Haruhi probably notices the same things. Maybe she likes Kaoru. _Icy terror ran through me as I considered that possibility. _I have to find out!_

_But, what can I _do_ if she does?_ Another voice in my head cautioned. _I...I don't know. I can only hope that that isn't the case._

"H-Haruhi? Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?" She nodded and we both stood up to head back to the kitchen. She seemed to have no idea what was going on. She also seemed calm, cool, and collected. I, on the other hand, was the complete opposite; I wouldn't be surprised if Hunny came to me and said that he didn't like sweets.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" She asked as I tried not to look too nervous.

"W-well...we can both tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart. My question is, when they play the game, how can you tell which one is which?" The floor was suddenly very interesting. There was silence for a few moments, and my nerves were fraying so bad that I was twitching involuntarily.

"...I remember the small things about Hikaru. I guess no one else can tell because they don't really pay attention to the small details." She answered with a bit of shyness. I threw my arms around her in a tight hug.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure of something." I sang as I started to walk towards the door to the living room.

"You like Kaoru?" I froze in mid-step.

"Yeah...alot." I looked back at her. I was suddenly embraced from behind by a pair of long arms.

"Glad you feel then same way." Kaoru's voice chuckled above me as he played with my hair. "Your hair's growing out."

"I'm going to get it cut again soon." I commented, failing to hide the monstrous blush that was my face. I gasped quietly as I felt Kaoru's breath touch my ear and neck.

"I could cut it for you." He offered; I could practically hear his smirk as he saw the giant red blush I was sporting.

"Well well...what do we have here?" I froze as I recognized that voice.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

(1) Cake

Please review! I seriously haven't gotten a review in weeks!


	19. Uhoh

Singers

Disclaimer: I'm not Bisco Hatori, therefore, I don't own anything in the show.

Hikaru: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GIVE TURTLE FOR HER B-DAY!?!?!?!?

Mizy: If I told you now, it'd end the fun. :-D

Rii: MIZY!!!!!

Mizy: Eep! She' still mad about the forest thing?

Hikaru: If I told you, it'd ruin the fun, >>>>>>>>>>:-)

Mizy: I hate irony. 'runs away from Rii'

Chapter nineteen

**No ones' point of view:**

"Helen." Turtle gasped out. The girl in question smirked at the fear in Turtles' eyes.

"Still trying to get things you don't deserve I see. When are you going to learn?" She drawled sinisterly as she walked closer to Turtle.

"Please..." Turtle begged as she came even closer.

"Oh well, I suppose all little witches try to act like they're _equal_." Helen continued, and Turtle clung closer to Kaoru as if for protection. She tried to find something to say, something to make this nightmare disappear.

_Flashback:_

_The taste of copper flooded into her mouth._

"_What are you gonna do now? Huh? You gonna put a __**curse**__ on us? Come on, Devils' kid!" It was the corner of a small park. A group of children were crowded around a small girl, kicking her as she curled into fetal position in the dirt.._

"_Demon!" One shouted as another kick was aimed at her stomach. More blood rose into her mouth._

"_Where's your magic now, ya freak!?" Another kick, this time to the face._

"_You think you deserve everything, don't you? Well you deserve nothing! Nothing!" More kicks and punches, everywhere. Her skull, her legs, her torso, none were spared from the vicious onslaught._

_End Flashback_

Turtle couldn't stop shaking as she remembered that day, and all the days following throughout her elementary school life. Twice a week, Helen and a few others would still come to torture her.

"Aw is the little witch scared?" Helen raised her hand as of to smack her, while Turtle pulled even closer to Kaoru and shut her eyes, steeling herself for the blow to come. It never came. Turtle opened her eyes to see Kaoru holding Helen's' wrist about five inches from her face.

"Don't. you. _Dare_." Kaoru's eyes were cat-like slits, and he looked absolutely lethal. Helen looked surprised for a moment, then her face contorted into a twisted grin.

"I wonder, would you still defend her if you knew?" She asked, faking indecision.

"Helen no!" Turtle cried out desperately.

_Please, don't make me lose him too... _But Helen was far too pleased to listen as she began to speak.

"That _thing_ that you're protecting, is the spawn of Satan, a witch, an unholy wraith meant to punish us true Christians! She has turned from god to become a pagan!" Helen declared while pointing at Turtle accusingly. Turtle flinched, expecting Kaoru to pull away, fear her, despise her, just like everyone else who wasn't her family and a few close friends did. What Turtle didn't expect, was for his arms to encircle her and pull her into his chest.

"I think you should leave now." Tamaki advised coldly from the doorway. He and all the other host club members had fierce glares, including an angry pout from Hunny. Helen looked at everyone, thoroughly shocked.

"You'll all see! She's evil! She'll go to hell, and when she does, she'll drag you with her!" She shrieked before running out the door. Turtle would have collapsed if not for Kaoru, who was still holding her protectively. Courtney ran into the kitchen, saw Turtle, and ran up to inspect her for any markings. After a quick once-over, she walked quickly to the fridge and took out a jug of milk.

"Go sit her down on the futon." She ordered softly. Kaoru picked Turtle up and carried her to the futon that acted as a couch for the living room. A minute later, a beeping noise came from the kitchen, followed by Courtney walking in with a sippy cup and handing it to Turtle. "It's warm milk. She's always so traumatized when _she_ comes that her hands shake to much for her to hold onto a normal cup." She explained when she saw everyones faces. Turtle shakily took the cup and started gulping down the milk. Eyes closing as she did so.

"The warm milk has a laxative that calms someone down, it's usually used to make someone fall asleep." Kyouya told them when everyone asked Courtney why it had to be warm milk. "How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since She found out that Turtle was Wiccan, she beat Turtle at least twice a week on her way home. More often than not, there were a bunch of other kids to help with the beating." She answered disgustedly.

"So...this He-" Hikaru started.

"Don't say that name!" Courtney interrupted urgently. Seeing their confused looks, she glanced over to Turtle who had her eyes wide and was shaking even worse than before. "It's okay Turtle, I don't think she's coming back. If she does, then she sure as hell isn't gonna lay a finger on you." The host club members nodded in agreement.

"Neh, Turt-chan? Do you want some keki?" Hunny inquired worriedly. Turtle smiled shakily and nodded. Hunny nodded and went into the kitchen. He came back shortly with a slice of chocolate cake.

"Huh, I was wondering who stashed that in there..." Courtney murmured. Turtle gradually stopped shaking as she slowly ate the slice of cake in front of her. Then, her eyes drooped and she leaned against Kaoru sleepily. After a few minutes, she was off in dreamland and sleeping peacefully.

"When she wakes up, she'll be just fine." Courtney assured quietly as she got up and took Turtles dishes into the kitchen. While she was in the kitchen, Turtle started to fidget. Her eyes were scrunched tight and she looked as if she was having an unpleasant dream. Kaoru leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. Her eyes loosened and the fidgeting stopped, she snuggled in closer to Kaoru.

_I wonder what she was dreaming about..._ He wondered, frowning slightly.

**Turtles dream:**

"_Don't deserve anything..." A voice echoed in the darkness._

"_Horrible spawn of Satan!" Another shouted. More voices came from all directions as Turtle fell to her knees and tried to cover her ears._

"_Demon!"_

"_You're going to hell!"_

"_S-stop! Get out of my head, please!" But, regardless of her pleas, the voices continued on. They were closing in... getting louder...silence. She opened her eyes to see that she was in a forest with a sparkling creek. Birds started chirping, and all worries disappeared as she looked around._

"_Wow..." She stepped forward and a swarm of bright orange butterflies erupted up around her. They landed and nearly covered her from head to foot. She smiled as she realized why the butterflies were orange._

**Normal Point of view:**

Turtle smiled softly and Courtney walked slowly over to her sleeping form, then abruptly pulled her off the futon and onto the floor.

"AAAAAH!" Turtle shouted as she fell. Turtle glared at Courtney angrily.

"Come on, I thought the idea of them sleeping over was to have fun!" She reprimanded. Turtle smiled as she stood up and looked around. Hunny was sitting in Mori's lap, while Mori held him close; Tamaki and Kyouya had unconsciously migrated towards each other on one side of the room. Hikaru and Haruhi also sat close to each other towards one end of the futon, while Kaoru was still at the other end of the futon.

"Yeah, guess you're right. Trauma's over, let's have fun!" She agreed. Everyone stared at the two like they were crazy...well...crazier than usual. "I learned to bounce back, because, if she found out that the teachers were worried about me, she'd just be even crueler." Then Turtle looked around as she realized something.

"Where's mom and dad?" She looked at Courtney.

"They went on a date." She answered offhandedly.

"How long was I asleep?" Turtle asked next.

"5-10 minutes." Everyone nodded.

"Wow, okay then, TO THE CD'S!" Everyone cheered and ran to the CD rack to pick out songs

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Rii: Huff...huff...and yet you never run in gym!

Mizy: Well duh! Gym doesn't threaten my life!

For the people who don't get the butterfly reference: Orange is for Kaoru. Also, I do not see all Christian people as a 'b'. Helen is merely an extremist and a sadist at that. (Not satanist, sadist as in loves to cause others pain.)

Thank you for everyone who reviewed! (The few who did.)


	20. sleepover

Singers

Rii: 'sees Mizy' You just had to get yourself grounded didn't you!? Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to be able to even _touch_ a computer to the continue the story?

Mizy: 'hangs head' gomen...

Rii: Gomen! GOMEN is that all you can say? Get on with the damn story!

Mizy: 'mutters' potty mouth...

Rii: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Mizy: Nothing!

Disclaimer: Even I don't have the imagination to make something as cute as Hunny. I also do not own any of the songs, movies, or bands in this fanfic.

Chapter twenty

"Okay, we have My Chemical Romance, Gorrilaz, The used, Green day, All-American Rejects, Tokio hotel, Caramell..." Turtle kept listing bands for any that the host club wanted to hear.

"I know she's not completely okay, so why is she pretending that she is?" Kaoru asked as he stood next to Courtney.

"If something like this had happened to you, would you want others to worry about you and ruin their night, or would you keep it a secret until you got over it?" She asked him.

"The second one." He answered without hesitation then realized what Courtney was explaining. "Oh, Oh! That would also explain how she got over Sarah so quickly!" Kaoru covered his mouth as he saw Courtney wince. Luckily, Turtle didn't hear them.

"Sorry." He apologized. Courtney just shrugged it off.

"Okay, Caramell it is!" Turtle cried as she put the CD into the stereo. Courtney and Turtle both grinned widely before standing next to each other and started to do a weird dance.

_Vi undrar r ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni f se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med_

_S rr p era ftter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gr som vi  
Till denna melodi_

_Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hnder  
Gr som vi gr  
Ta ngra steg t vnster  
Lyssna och lr  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu r vi hr med  
Caramelldansen  
O-o-oa-oa..._

_Det blir en sensation verallt frsts  
P fester kommer alla att slppa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen om igen_

_S rr p era ftter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gr som vi  
Till denna melodi_

_S kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hnder  
Gr som vi gr  
Ta ngra steg t vnster  
Lyssna och lr  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu r vi hr med  
Caramelldansen  
_

At the end of the song, both girls burst into giggles.

"Do I even want to know what you two were doing?" Hikaru asked, his left eye twitching slightly.

"Caramelldansen." They answered at the same time. Courtney took out the CD and sifted through the stack to find something else. "Ooh here's a good holiday CD." She showed it to Turtle who's grin got even wider as Courtney put it in. As the music came on, both Courtney and Turtle started to sing along.

_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch.  
You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
You're as charming as an eel.  
Mr. Grinch._

_You're a bad banana  
With a greasy black peel._

_You're a monster, Mr. Grinch.  
Your heart's an empty hole.  
Your brain is full of spiders,  
You've got garlic in your soul.  
Mr. Grinch._

_I wouldn't touch you, with a  
thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole._

_You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch.  
You have termites in your smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
Of a seasick crocodile.  
Mr. Grinch._

_Given the choice between the two of you  
I'd take the seasick crockodile._

_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch.  
You're a nasty, wasty skunk.  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks  
Your soul is full of gunk.  
Mr. Grinch._

_The three words that best describe you,  
are, and I quote: "Stink. Stank. Stunk."_

_You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch.  
You're the king of sinful sots.  
Your heart's a dead tomato splot  
With moldy purple spots,  
Mr. Grinch._

_Your soul is an apalling dump heap overflowing  
with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable  
rubbish imaginable,  
Mangled up in tangled up knots._

_You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch.  
With a nauseaus super-naus.  
You're a crooked jerky jockey  
And you drive a crooked horse.  
Mr. Grinch._

_You're a three decker saurkraut and toadstool  
sandwich  
With arsenic sauce. _

"Man, I love 'How the Grinch stole Christmas'!" Turtle exclaimed after the music stopped playing. Seeing everyone's confused faces, she got the DVD in question. "Anyone wanna watch it?" Seeing everyone nod she took them into her room and put it into the DVD player. Everyone sat on her bed to watch.

**After the movie:**

Hunny was practically squealing with joy after the movie.

"Turt-chan, did you see that Christmas tree? And the Grinch was so funny!" Turtle nodded in agreement.

"Jim Carey makes a good Grinch. He's in a lot of good movies." Turtle commented.

"Hey Turtle, could you...could you sing the song that little girl sang?" Kaoru asked quietly. Turtle opened her mouth to protest.

"I don't-"

"Turt-chan, please?" The full effect of Hunny's pout came crashing down on Turtle, forcing her to cave.

"You are one dangerous senior you know that?" She told him before closing her eyes.

_Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You use to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play_

_My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too_

_Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what time's done  
Is that why you have let me go_

_Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh..._

_If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time_

_I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here in silence  
Fills each and every heart with love_

_Where are you Christmas  
Fills your heart with love_

"I just got an idea! We'll watch a movie then, at the end of the movie, one of us will have to sing a song from that movie." Hikaru suggested with a grin that would put the Cheshire cat himself to shame. Turtle looked at him suspiciously.

"Why do I have a feeling that this won't end well?" She said, one eyebrow high on her forehead. But shrugged and started looking for a new movie to watch.

"Well, while we're on Disney movies...how about this?" Haruhi asked as she held up Lilo & Stitch.

"Sweet!" Courtney put it into the DVD player and sat back down. About ¾ of the way through the movie, Courtney and Turtle started singing along with 'Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride'. Once the movie was over, they sang it again as their song for the movie. Once they'd finished, Hunny started to get sleepy and everyone admitted that they were pretty tired.

"Okay, we all have to share beds, so pick your partner...but!" Turtle raised her hand, signaling them to stop. "Courtney and I have automatic veto power on who you're sharing the futon with!"

"I call Turtle." Kaoru stated immediately

"Unacceptable! An unscrupulous twin should not take a pure maidens' innocence!" Tamaki exploded while pointing an accusing finger at Kaoru.

"Tamaki?" Tamaki turned to Turtle at the mention of his name. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Tamaki answered quickly.

"Then you'll trust me when I say: If he tries anything, I'll handle it. I'm not completely helpless." Tamaki opened his mouth, but closed it when he realized that she'd won. After people had picked their sleeping partners, it paired up like this: Hunny and Mori; Turtle and Kaoru; Tamaki and Kyouya; Hikaru and Haruhi; and Courtney decided to sleep alone. This was emphasized as she got out a sleeping bag and curled up inside.

"Alrighty, night everyone!" Turtle announced cheerily as everyone went to their designated sleeping ares. Turtle curled up under the covers, and felt two arms circle around her.

"Today was pretty exciting." Kaoru commented, eying her reaction. Turtle flinched slightly in recognition of what he was talking about, but decided to play dumb.

"Yeah, I haven't watched those movies in about two years, and we went on the best date of my life." She responded.

"And you covered up the fact that you're still not back to normal from what happened." He reprimanded slightly. "I saw the state you were in when you saw her, there's no way anyone can bounce back that fast." Turtle shivered at the memory.

"I don't like people worrying about me." Turtle defended.

"Turtle, I felt useless for most of the night because of that." Kaoru told her as he turned her around to face him. "I want you to tell me when somethings' wrong." Turtle tried to avoid his gaze, but he gently pulled her face back to look at him.

"Promise me, you'll let me know if something bad happens." He pleaded quietly as he kissed her forehead. Turtle thought about it for a bit before responding.

"Only if you do the same." She answered quietly. She felt him stiffen slightly in surprise.

"But-" Kaoru was cut off by a chaste kiss from Turtle.

"I don't like feeling helpless. If you're worried about something, I want you to tell me. Deal?" Kaoru searched her face for any hint of backing down, upon seeing none, he sighed in defeat.

"Alright." He agreed, then kissed her softly.

"Let's get some sleep." She said when the kiss ended. And with that, all was silent.


	21. butterfly

12:13

Singers

Kaoru: Hmm…

Mizy: Eh? What's up Kaoru?

Kaoru: I just feel like we're forgetting something… something important...

Chapter twenty-one

_RING! RING!_

_RING! RING!_

I groaned and reached for my cell phone.

"Hmn?' I answered sleepily.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY POCKY STICKS!?" Someone screamed on the other end. I cringed and held the phone away from my ear, sufficiently awake.

"Sam?" I inquired, then I processed what she said. "awww man! Sorry Sam, I forgot. I'll send 'em soon."

"I guess it's okay. What time is it there?" She asked. I looked at my clock and groaned.

"It's 8:30 in the morning."

"No kidding? It's 10:30 P.M. here!" I smiled at her surprise. "Dude, that's awesome!"

"That, my dear friend, is time difference." I told her smiling.

"Hey, Turtle?" She sounded apprehensive. I frowned.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. Someone else moved to Japan recently from here." She meant Helen.

"Yeah…I-I know. We had a recent…reunion." I heard her sharp intake of breath on the other line.

"HOLY SHIT! You're not in the hospital are you? Did she hurt you too bad? Do you have any bruises? Man, the next time I see that that bitch I'm gonna rip her eyes from her sockets and put 'em down her back so she can _see_ me shove my foot up her-"

"It's okay, she didn't do anything to me." Sam stopped ranting immediately.

"You serious? You'd have to have like bodyguards to keep her from pounding you!" She exclaimed.

"In a way I …kinda did." I admitted, while smiling softly.

"…Exactly how much have I missed?" I sighed and began to tell her the story, from the beginning.

**Twenty minutes later:**

"And that's what happened." I finished.

"…So let me get this straight: you're in a club where all the members are guys, all of which are rich except for one girl there on scholarship, whose pretending to be a guy in order to pay off a debt, because some teacher wanted you to wear a lemon dress and you said no. You're dating one of the guys who is a hot redhead twin that took you on your first date yesterday, and all of them protected you when _she_ came over to your house?"

"yeah, that's mostly it." I said to her.

"Damn, you're always the lucky one huh? Well, I gotta go. I'm babysitting my brat brother."

"Oh man, good luck!"

"Yeah, thanks…" The phone clicked as she hung up. I put the phone down and snuggled back under the covers. Someone kissed my neck gently, a chuckle sounded softly as pleasant shivers went down my spine.

"Morning." Kaoru greeted, and I pulled the covers over my head.

"No it's not." Kaoru laughed at my childishness as he tried to pull off the blankets. As he tried to tear the covers from my grasp, his hand brushed my side, and I let out an involuntary chuckle. That was my doom. Kaoru started to tickle me vigorously. I tried to get out of the layers of blankets, but I was completely entangled.

"St…stohop! Ha-ha…help!!" I gasped through giggles; he finally stopped, leaving me gasping for air.

"Morning." Kaoru repeated, smiling widely.

"Is…not!" I huffed stubbornly. He started tickling me even worse than before. "Okay, okay I give! It's morning!" He kissed me gently and helped me out of my blanket-ey prison. He laughed when he saw me frowning at him.

"Something wrong?" He inquired playfully.

"S'not fair." I pouted.

"Does this help?" He asked as he pulled out a velvet box. He opened it to reveal a gold bracelet with an orange butterfly, whose wings and body were bordered by Garnet studs.

"M-my birthstone! How did you know?" I exclaimed, thoroughly flabbergasted. It was the second most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Your birthday was marked in neon green marker on the calendar, I saw it when we came over three days ago." Kaoru stated as I admired the bracelet. "Do you like it?"

"…You already know the answer to that question." I whispered quietly as I leaned against him.

"I want to hear it." He insisted earnestly.

"It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said as I looked up to smile at him.

"I'm glad you like it, it matches with your birthday present." I stared at him in shock. "What?"

"NO. Nu-uh, not going to happen." I contradicted sternly.

"What?"

"You are not going to buy me something else that's extremely ex-" I was cut off by his sudden attack on my lips.

"And why can't I?" He asked when he finally pulled away.

"Because…because…" I struggled for the right words. "Um…you shouldn't spend your money recklessly!"

"I don't have any reason to save it, I already have colleges begging me to attend when I graduate for free and Mom makes more than enough to buy nearly all of Japan and China combined and still have enough to live exactly as we do now, what's a few gifts for you going to hurt?" He countered.

"But...But..." He kissed me again, long and deep.

"Please?" He asked quietly. His eyes begging along with him. I wish I could say that I resisted, but I actually caved in about a second.

"Fine." I conceded with defeat. "Thank you. It really is beautiful." After I said this, my stomach started to growl. Kaoru laughed and we both got up and headed out of my bedroom.

"I'll cook this time." Courtney stated as she walked into the kitchen. As we walked into the living room, I realized that we were the last people to get up.

"Man, you guys are really heavy sleepers. Courtney was yelling so loud, it could probably heard two miles away." Hikaru told us as we entered.

"What was she yelling about?" I was starting to get nervous.

"She wanted to compete against me in a Kendo match." Mori explained in his monotone voice. "I said no." I felt relieved when he said that. I was afraid of what would happen in that scenario. Hikaru looked strangely triumphant about something.

_Hm… maybe he beat someone in a game of shogi or something._ I shrugged it off.

_**Hikaru's Point of view:**_

_I finally know what to do for her birthday!_ I cheered inwardly as I thought about my earlier discovery. _I know she's going to like it! _A sudden thought hit him.

_Why aren't I less okay with this? I mean, it's my brother. Shouldn't I be worried about him?_ One look at Turtle explained why he wasn't. She was great for him. She wasn't too wild, but she wasn't the type to shy away from things. She'd be able to keep up, but never enough to be bored or want anyone else. Besides, she was a good kid. I smiled.

_I'm going to make sure that I'm the best brother in law ever._

_**Turtle's point of view:**_

"Hey Courtney, what are we having for breakfast anyway?" I walked into the kitchen to see a flour covered Courtney holding a plate stacked high with pancakes. "I take it we're having pancakes."

"Gee how'd ya guess Sherlock?" She grumbled as she carried the pancakes into the living room and set it on the table. I grabbed the necessary amount of utensils and plates for everyone.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone declared before attacking the pancakes. I looked at the calendar. _Only two and a half weeks left…_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_End''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Mizy: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! What's Hikaru going to do for her birthday? What's Kaoru planning on giving her? Will Turtle ever remember to send the pocky sticks? Find out-_

Rii: Mizy, what are you doing?

Mizy: Playing narrator, of course.

Rii: Why?

Mizy: Cuz I can! And I can fly too! 'flies a few feet up'

Rii: And?

Mizy: And you can't!

Rii: 'flies up next to Mizy'

Mizy: Damn.


	22. Days 1 to 6

Mizy: I'm BAAAAAAAACK! Who missed me?

Rii: Er…

Mizy: 'glares and points to the Mac menacingly'

All: We did!

Mizy: That's what I thought.

Chapter twenty-two

Day 1:

"Hunny… any reason why there's a sheet cake the size of a couch in my living room?" I asked shakily while looking at the giant mass of chocolate cake and roses made of icing.

"To eat, silly!" Hunny said as he handed me a fork. "We'll help!' Everyone cried as they formed a circle around the cake, forks in hand. I let out a sigh of relief. As we started to eat, Courtney pushed me and I landed, face first, into the cake. Everyone gasped as I stumbled back to my feet with cake plastered all over me. The room was silent for a few moments as I turned to yell at Courtney, until Kaoru walked over and experimentally licked some cake off my cheek.

"Sweet." He commented vaguely, but I was shocked into silence. I'm also fairly certain that what little of my face could be seen was pure scarlet. The day proceeded with cake eating consuming most of our time.

Day 2:

"Hikaru, where are we going?" I asked Hikaru as he turned down a vaguely familiar road.

"Airport." He answered curtly.

"Why?"

"You." It felt like acid was eating my stomach.

"Oh." Hikaru looked over curiously when he heard my tone, then started to look panicky.

"NO! Not like that! As in there's something there _waiting_ for you. We don't want you to leave!" I sighed in relief, but the acidic feeling didn't completely go away. As we pulled in, I saw nine incredibly familiar shapes.

"Are you serious Hikaru?" I asked him urgently, disbelievingly as I recognized the figures. He let show his giant grin as we pulled to a stop.

"Turtle!" Crystal shouted.

"You're here!" I marveled. "In Japan!!"

"Nah, we're havin' a jolly cup o' tea with the Queen of England. Of course we're here!" Sam retorted. Then I was enveloped by hugs. Once my face had turned blue, they let go and gave me some room.

"Hikaru, did you arrange this?" Everyone turned to see his reaction. He grinned even larger than before.

"Maybe." Next thing he knew, I was hugging him tightly. "Turtle…Air!"

"Sorry." I stopped hugging him and stepped away. "Thank you."

"Just consider it my early birthday present. They're staying for your birthday; they'll sleep at our house." He explained as he took out his cell phone. "We're at the airport."

"Yes sir." Someone answered back curtly and Hikaru hung up. Minutes later, a stretch limo pulled up.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Everyone turned to Hikaru again.

"That limo can fit ten people in it, excluding the driver, so everyone get in and I'll take the car that we came in back to my house. " Once we all got home, I started with introductions.

"Okay, down the line from right to left: Jabari, Nicole, Haley, Sam, Savannah, Kevin, Rachel, Shannon, and Crystal." I announced. The host club quickly introduced themselves as well. The rest of today was spent in laughing, playing around, storytelling, and a sleepover and pillow fight.

Day 3:

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder slightly. "Hmn?" I mumbled quietly. I opened an eye to see Mori kneeling next to me as he put a finger to his lips and handed me a slip of thick paper. It was a ticket to a kendo tournament. "Are you competing?" I whispered softly. He nodded and I smiled. "Thanks."

"Early present." He answered back. I looked around and noticed that similar tickets lay next to everyone else. I lay back down and closed my eyes. The next time I woke up, everyone was just getting up. Upon seeing the time of the tournament, the morning was rushed until we piled into the two limos and hurried to the tournament site. We all cheered as Mori kept defeating his opponents, and ended up winning the tournament. On the way back, Courtney kept glaring at Mori. When we got back home, she challenged him to a kendo match again.

"Why won't you fight me?!" She screamed when he refused. He was silent for a few minutes before he answered.

"I don't want to risk Turtle losing another sister." He replied before turning around and going inside. Courtney was completely still before going inside as well. That day, we shook of the forbidding mood by playing 'caramelldansen' at Hunny's request. (The host club was surprised that all of my friends knew this song as well.)

Day 4:

"Whoa Sam! This is the same rave club Kaoru took me to!" I exclaimed as we all piled out of the cars onto the parking lot.

"Yeah, he's the one who told me about this place." Just then, the guy from before came out to greet us.

"Hey, you brought some cute friends! I'm Jackie." I could swear I saw Sam blush a little bit at his comment. "Come right on in!"

" Yeah, they're doing a little celebrating since my birthday's coming up." I explained.

"Well, if it's for a birthday, it's on the house!" Jackie winked at Sam, which made me think that that wasn't the only reason it was free.

"You heard the man, let's _go_!" Jabari practically ran into the building. We spent the entire night dancing, and trying to get Sam to dance with Jackie.

Day 5:

"A spa day?!" Tamaki smiled and started to ramble about how such a beautiful princess should be able to spend time with her American commoner female friends and feel relaxed all the time. "So…you're serious? Sam, Nicole, Haley, Savannah, Rachel, Shannon, Crystal, and Courtney are all going to the spa today?"

He nodded excitedly.

"But that has to cost like-" My mouth was covered by both Rachel and Sam

"On it!" Rachel shouted.

"Thanks dude!" Sam called as they tugged me out the door with the rest of the girls in tow. "Dude, you have to learn to accept things from insanely rich guys when they offer you girl time."

"But do you have any idea how much that could-"

"What part on '_insanely rich_' poses a problem with the cost?" Courtney cut in. "The guy bought us _motorcycle_s as a _welcoming gift_."

"Well…"

"Dude, we're already here." Sam pointed. I sighed as I realized she was right.

"Fine." So we spent the entire time being primped and pampered and seaweed-ed.

Day 6:

"I can't believe it! We're going to see a live performance of 'The Nutcracker Suite'! How did you get these-?" Kyouya smiled as he sat down and put up his clipboard. (The readers are in shock.)

"Kyouya owns this particular theatre." Kaoru whispered in my ear. I chuckled softly.

"Why am I not surprised?" The lights darkened as the show began. When it was over, Kyouya treated us to a dinner in a five star Italian restaurant. (That's right. Treated. No cost. Aliens have not abducted Kyouya. The twins made sure.)

"Wow Kyouya, thanks a lot!" I said as we got out of the cars by a Cinema.

"Surely you didn't think I was a stingy gargoyle did you?" He replied with a smile that had a malicious undertone to it.

"Not at all." I smiled and turned to follow the others. Kaoru slowed to walk beside me.

"Why'd you lie like that?" He whispered.

"_Bright the cheeks and warm the heart_." I could tell by his look that he didn't get it. "It's one of the lines in the wiccan rede. It's kind of like our commandments."

"What else does it say?"

"Don't burn elder wood… respect your elders… whatever you do will come back at you times three… _and ye harm none, do what ye will_…many things. I have a copy of it in my Book Of Shadows." I responded.

"Why does it say not to burn elder wood?" I closed my eyes to remember the line.

"_Elder is the Lady's tree, burn it not or cursed you'll be__._"

"The Lady?"

"The Goddess." He nodded in understanding before walking away and disappearing. For the next few minutes we just milled about.

"Turt-chan! Turt-chan!" Hunny came bounding up to me.

"Hai?" I looked at him curiously.

"Look what I won from the crane machine!" He held up a plush strawberry.

"Aww it's so cute!" He handed it to me so that I could admire it. "Wait, the crane machine is inside."

"Hai?"

"Which means you must have gone in." he nodded. My eyes narrowed.

"Which means that someone bought movie tickets." Kaoru, who had reappeared at about the same time as Hunny had, held up two tickets smugly.

"Which means we are going to see Sweeny Todd together." Kaoru completed my suspicions.

"Dinner and two shows? I thought it only called for one?"

"That was Kyouya's birthday thing for you. This is our date."

"Ah."

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Mizy: The next set of days will be out soon. I would have finished this one sooner, but I've been on and off grounding.

Rii: Yeah, and it pisses me off.


	23. party

Singers

Mizy: I have joined a yaoi guild…and I LOVE it!

Rii: Good God, another thing for her to be addicted to. It also explains why you haven't been working on this fanfiction.

Mizy: Well! I'm obviously unappreciated her, so I'll just 'turns to leave'

Rii: Oh no you don't! You finish this chapter right now young lady!

Disclaimer: I asked my parents if I could have it, and they said no. Sorry.

Chapter 23

Day 7:

Courtney slapped a folder on the table in front of Turtle.

"Birthday present." Courtney told her firmly. Turtle opened the folder cautiously and busted out laughing. "WHAT?!" Courtney demanded. Turtle took out the first stack.

"Good for one car ride. Holder of this coupon has automatic 'shotgun' for the duration of the ride." Turtle stated with a smirk. "This was a tough present to give, huh?"

"Yeah, well I kept drawing blanks for what to get you… so I decided the first grade mother's day stuff would work… with a few adjustments" She explained. Turtle gave her an unexpected hug.

"Thanks, sis. I really appreciate it." Turtle gave her a final squeeze before pulling away. "You're mp3 is safe for the next week." Courtney practically beamed.

"BOO-YAH!" She shouted victoriously and ran to her room. Turtle jut shook her head with a smile and looked through the folder.

Day 8:

Someone knocked on the door, and Turtle opened it to see Haruhi. "Would you like to come over today? The others are all busy with some big event, so they won't bother us." She offered with her little smiled. Turtle thought that the 'event' would probably be for her birthday, but shook away the thought and nodded. They ended up baking a multitude of desserts and talking about everything from school, to interests, to friends. Every time a dessert had finished baking, Haruhi insisted that Turtle should help her and Ranka- san eat it. Hours later, the host club got back, and insisted that they get some of the desserts that were left. In the end, they resolved to play spin the bottle. Everyone left with laughs, sweet induced stomachaches, and memories they would never forget. Of course, they couldn't leave until they all helped clean the kitchen.

Day 9:

"Voila!" Jabari said as he brandished a whole basket full of new manga, piled up to the top of the handle. Turtle stared at the pile incredulously, then pinched herself forcefully.

"Sweet! I'm not dreaming!" She said as she lovingly took the basket. Then, she set it down and gave Jabari a gigantic hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Jabari laughed as he returned the hug.

"It get's better." Jabari said with a smile. "How?" Turtle wondered.

"It's all yaoi and Yuri." He answered with a grin. Turtle squealed slightly and gave him another hug. "Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Jabari helped her organize them on her bookshelf, then they spent the rest of the day talking about manga, anime, and the manga Jabari had gotten for her.

Day 10:

"Hey, turtle. Check it out." Savannah said as she handed Turtle a flyer. "It's their grand opening." Turtle quickly read over the contents, and the singer inside her was up and roaring to go. It was a karaoke club that had just opened, and girls got in free.

"Three words. We. Leave. Now." She said as they both hurried on their way to the club. It was only two blocks away, so they could walk there. Once they were there, they immediately were let in and shown to a room. Luckily, most of the songs were in English. They took turns singing and doing crazy dances as only one among friends possibly could. They didn't get back until hours later, and both had sung themselves hoarse, both agreed that it was so worth it. Afterwards, they'd gone to a coffee shop and quickly got some hot chocolate.

Day 11:

Crystal quickly grabbed a hold of Turtle's arm. "C'mon!" She urged as Turtle was pulled out the door and into the limo that Turtle's friends were allowed to use for the duration of their stay.

"Crystal! Where are we going?" Turtle asked as she narrowly avoided a pole. She saw Crystal's expression transform into a mischievous grin, and knew the answer before she said it.

"Shopping." They both said at the same time. Turtle was far less enthusiastic, until she heard what Crystal said next. "There's a huge sale at hot topic, and Koru gave me a credit card with no spending limit."

"Are you serious! There's a sale?! Then what are we waiting fo-…wait…_Kaoru's_ card?" Turtle's excitement deflated slightly. It was one thing if she used her own money; it was another when it was someone else's.

"Dude, either way we're going. And if I catch you even _glancing_ at something in a way that suggests you want it, then I'm buying it!" Crystal told her as she tugged Turtle into the limo.

"Where to?" The young chauffeur asked with a smile.

"To…THE MALL!" Crystal cried, and Turtle groaned in defeat. Once they were there, Crystal immediately dragged Turtle to the nearest Hot Topic. Hours later, they left with at least twenty bags of clothes, accessories, belts, and chains. There were even a few notebooks in there. They stopped in a very elegant café for some coffee.

"Aw c'mon Crystal!" Turtle whined as they walked. "People are staring!" Crystal had forced her to wear an outfit from her new wardrobe. She was wearing a black shirt that covered her breasts down two about three inches above her navel; the rest of her torso was only covered in black fishnet. For pants, she was wearing black Tripp pants with purple accents.

"And? You look great! Kaoru won't be able to keep his hands off you!" She responded as she put a friendly arm around Turtle's shoulders. Turtle sighed and ordered the coffee. Hours later, Crystal was finally satisfied that she had put a considerable dent in Kaoru's allowance. Both of them were piled under mounds of bags as they went back to the limo.

"You realize that both Borders AND Barnes & Nobles have only half as many books as they started out with today, right?" Turtle asked with a raised eyebrow. Crystal was a ruthless shopper, especially when she had no spending limit.

"Aw! I was thinking at least 3/4ths!" Crystal complained. Turtle just rolled her eyes as they drove home.

"Did you at least warn Kaoru that you are the hugest shopaholic on this planet?" Turtle asked, and did a face palm when she saw Crystal's huge grin. "Poor Kaoru…" She groaned to herself. Her boyfriend would be in for a shock when he got the bill.

Day 12:

"Hey, Turtle, wanna go shopping?" Haley asked as Turtle walked into the living room. Turtle groaned in response, and Haley smiled knowingly. "Crystal?"

"Cleared out most of hot topic, half of Barnes & Nobles, AND Borders. Kaoru gave her a card and no limit." She said, pinching her nose with her finger and thumb.

"Well, we're going to be shopping for more necessary things." Haley assured her.

"Like what?"

"I'll bet you don't have a single strapless bra." She answered bluntly. "Come on. We're shopping. On me this time." Turtle followed behind her as she was once again dragged to the mall. They ended up getting five strapless bras, twenty pairs of underwear, three pairs of tights, seven pairs of pantyhose, and a new pair of dress shoes. Haley insisted that she pay for everything, despite Turtle's protests.

Day 13:

"Turtle, today is your lucky day." Nicole said as she stood in front of Turtle proudly.

"And why is that?" Turtle asked with a sinking feeling. She already knew what Nicole was going to say.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance!" She said as she towed Turtle behind her and walked out to the limo. "The dance studio, please." She requested as she grinned hugely at Turtle.

"Nicole, I thought you yourself said I was unteachable." Turtle pointed out.

"Seventh time's the charm. Besides, I'm not teaching you freestyle. I'm teaching you classical. Foxtrot, samba, and, more importantly, the waltz." She grinned in triumph as Turtle just sighed and shut up. Hours later, Turtle could do the waltz with her eyes closed. She knows this because Nicole had blindfolded her.

"Very good, Turtle. See, told you seventh time was the charm." She practically glowed as she took off the blindfold. "There. My work here is done. Here, you've earned it." It was a cookie. Turtle grinned and took it gratefully.

"I think I like the cookie more than the lesson, but thanks for teaching me the waltz." She said as she devoured the hunk of chocolate, flour. and sugar. One question came to mind though: why was Nicole teaching her the waltz?

Day 14:

"Turtle, rise and shine. We're going the salon." Rachel said as she poked Turtle's shoulder.

"Mm don wanna ge' up." She mumbled as she hid her face under her pillow.

"Listen, shorty, you can either go with brushed hair and normal clothes, or I will pick you up and take you there right now in what you're wearing." She threatened. Turtle clung to the blankets even tighter. Rachel sighed and picked Turtle up and put her over her shoulder.

"AGGH!! Okay, I'm up! I'm up!" she cried. Rachel smirked and set her down.

"Alright, get dressed, so we can go." Rachel ordered as she went into the living room and waited. Soon, Turtle was showered, dressed, and ready. They ended up getting full manicures, pedicures, and haircuts. Turtle's was a short, boyish cut that she pulled off very well, while Rachel got her long hair cut into a pageboy style. Rachel immediately bought some make-up and they spent the rest of the day giving each other makeovers.

Day 15:

"Moshi moshi?" Turtle said as she answered her phone. "Hey Shannon. Come over? You guys are staying at Hikaru and Kauru's right? Okay. I'm on my way." She said as she hung up. She started packing for the sleepover that Shannon had invited her over for, and started to head out the door. "Wait, how am I going to get there?' She wondered, then noticed the sleek limo pull up. Turtle smiled and got in. "Hey, can you please take me to the Hitachiin residence?" She requested, and they were on their way. Once there, she and Shannon started to have a pillow fight, then talk about who they had crushes on. Shannon had finally asked Garron out, and they were now boyfriend/ girlfriend. Turtle admitted that she was in love with Kaoru, and blushed as Shannon said 'Well duh! Geez, I bet you haven't even touched first base with him yet!' after which she asked how long it took for Shannon to ask Garron out. It was almost three o' clock before they finally went to bed.

Day 16:

"Hold still Turtle!" Shannon ordered in exasperation; they were still in her room at Kaoru's house. Turtle struggled to stay still as Shannon arranged the dress. It was a glittering orange material that was very low cut and met the sleeves, which left her shoulders bare, which were a few inches down her arms. The sleeves themselves stopped at her elbow, but the bottoms of them flowed down for several more inches. The bodice narrowed to a tip, giving it a slight heart shape, and from there the skirt of the dress billowed ought slightly. Shannon had insisted on her putting it on, then doing her makeup, and then taking out a gorgeous pair of flats. "Much better." She nodded when she was done. "Oh, and the orange flats were my early present. I hope you like them." Turtle smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Shannon." Shannon patted her back lightly before saying anything.

"Well, we'd better go." Shannon said as they went down the stairs. Turtle had asked where they were going, but only got 'you'll see' as an answer. Once they were in the limo, he drove them to a large, ornate mansion. Turtle and Shannon got out, Shannon in a red sheath dress, and headed for the door. Once inside, Shannon walked off to get punch. "Why don't you try to find Kaoru?" She suggested before walking to the punch table. Turtle quickly looked around to see where Kaoru was, but she didn't see him anywhere. She sighed and walked out onto the balcony. Because of the chill, no one was outside, but it was a relief to be away from all the people.

"Do you like the dress?" Turtle whirled around to see Kaoru in the doorway, wearing a dark blue tuxedo. He walked up to her and kissed her. Turtle smiled and hugged him tightly. "I missed you." She said to him as she rested her head on his chest. She hadn't seen him for the past few days. Suddenly, the music changed into the waltz.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with a smile. Turtle nodded and blushed while the danced under the moonlight. 'Everyone planned this, didn't they?' She thought to herself as they danced. Once the song was over, he kissed her again and took off his jacket. He quickly draped it over her shoulders. "You look cold." He explained as he pulled her back into a hug. 'Minna… arigato.' She thought happily.

Birthday:

I groaned as I saw the brightly wrapped packages piled in the corner.

"Are you guys trying to tell me, that after all the stuff you've _already_ done for me, you _still_ brought me presents?" They all nodded with their own unique smiles and smirks.

"Turtle, do you know how old you are today?" Jabari asked as if the question explained why they did.

"Sixteen. What's your point?" I answered. Then it clicked. "Aw c'mon! I told you guys when I lived in America that I didn't want you guys to make a big deal out of it! So I'm old enough to get a license, big whoop." They all looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"Dude, I don't think it's getting through: You're frickin' SIXTEEN! Do you know what that means?" Haley asked as she shook me by the shoulders.

"Yup: I get to blow out one more candle than last year." I answered.

"I swear, you're the craziest person on this earth." Jabari muttered.

"I thought that was established the first day I went to high school." I remarked as they stared at me. Then the doorbell rang. Blood drained from my face as her voice came through from the other side of the door.

"Hey witchie, I'm here for the party!" Helen called as I forced myself to move towards the door. The others followed close behind me and Courtney headed into the kitchen. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey, you came!" I managed to sound excited as Helen turned to say good-bye to her mother, who looked at me disdainfully. Helen walked in and I closed the door. The moment it shut, Helen turned to me with a wicked smile on her face.

"You really shouldn't keep guests waiting at the door. I almost felt as if you didn't want me here." She remarked as she moved closer to me. Kaoru cleared his throat, and Helen turned her attention away from me. I took advantage of the distraction to run behind my group of friends and protectors. Surprisingly, Helen's face fell ever so slightly. She wordlessly threw a box at me with a large purple bow. Turtle opened it to find a beautiful pair of black leather boots with a design on one side of each boot. Upon closer inspection, Turtle saw that the design was of a pentagram. A note fell out of the box and reached down to grab it. She quickly read over the contents before looking at Helen. She wordlessly walked up to Helen and hesitanty held out her hand. Helen shook her hand and looked down guiltily. "Deal." Was all Turtle said.


	24. FRANCE?

Singers

Mizy: *sneaks away*

Rii: WHERE _HAVE_ YOU _BEEN_?

Mizy: you really suck at the impersonation of Molly Weasly.

Rii: Do you know how long it's been since you updated?

Mizy: umm….

Rii: Almost a year! Do you know how BORED I've been?

Mizy: umm…

Rii: VERY! *sigh* just get on with the story

To the surprise and confusion of the rest of the group, Turtle and Helen were fine after that. Helen asked curious question on her religion and actually listened as music played and people danced and ate food. Turtle was more at ease with her and they actually found common ground in one major thing: singing. Helen had refused to join chorus because Turtle was in it, but she loved to sing and they shared some tips before realizing that Turtle was sitting and just talking rather than enjoying the party. As the party went on, they watched movies, and 'present time' came with lavish gifts from everyone. Haruhi had gotten her a beautiful set of chopsticks for her hair and various other ornaments; Kyouya had gotten her a grand piano that would be there tomorrow, so he only had the huge stack of sheet music in his present box, and was paying to have the people bring it in unscratched; Tamaki had gotten her an ipod along with several hundred dollar gift cards and an imac; Hikaru had scored her a Hitachiin original that his mom made just for her to have with glorious greens and blues that brought out her eyes; Mori had gotten her a gargantuan stuffed bear, to her surprise, but he shrugged and said that he usually shopped for Hunny and knew that she didn't like Kendo; and Hunny had gotten her, not a cake, but a cookbook gull of delicious recipes for her to try. Haley, Jabari, Nicole, Sam, Savannah, Kevin, Rachel, Shannon, and Crystal had each gotten her teas and cool bracelets/necklaces that she loved. Last was Kaoru who, despite her protests, handed her a box insistently, which she opened to reveal a plane ticket. No, not just a plane ticket.

"Egypt?" Her jaw dropped and he grinned smugly, kissing her cheek.

"Close your mouth dear, don't want flies getting in there." He told her, closing her mouth gently. She shook herself out of her daze and hugged him, smiling.

"These gifts are all so great…" She said before they could think that she didn't like theirs. "Now, before I get all mushy and tackle my boyfriend to the floor and kiss him, shall we continue the party?" She asked with a smile and they went back to having fun and laughing. Eventually, everyone laid down for bed, and Turtle curled up next to Kaoru, closing her eyes. '

"You haven't read the letter yet."

"Hmm?"

"The letter." He repeated. "You haven't read it yet." Turtle nodded and got the paper, yawning and opening it.

'_Dear turtle,_

_Guess what I got you? You know that scary girl that you don't like? Well I asked her to be your friend! I know you're scared of her, but you're my big sister, and she's really nice to me. I hope you two get to be good friends. _

_-Sarah_

_P.S. your other present is in your teddy bear.'_

Turtle blinked and got her bear, opening the inside from the bag and pulling out a key. It had a note attached. 'Ask mom.' Turtle decided to wait till morning and fixed her bear, curling up with Kaoru again and smiled, letting him read it.

"She always was good at hiding my presents." Turtle commented, closing her eyes and yawning. "Time for sleep…" She said softly, and Kaoru hugged her close to him, falling asleep as well. The next morning, they all had to clean up the house after the effects of the party, having a delicious breakfast of biscuits and gravy.

"It's decided, today we're going to go to an aquarium." But who would make such a bold, commanding statement? Who would dare expect everyone to agree to an aquarium? Tamaki? No. Hunny smiled as he presented his idea and everyone agreed. "YAY! I love aquariums!" He said gleefully. Never underestimate the cuteness that is Hunny-sempai. So they all piled into the two limos, and sped off for the aquarium, walking together. Kaoru was walking close to turtle, Hunny with Mori, Hikaru with Haruhi, Kyouya with Tamaki, and Courtney walking with her friends. Nobody minded the arrangement since they were all familiar with each other, and still were pretty close to everyone else. They ended up hanging around the jellyfish and octopi. Some of which had spots that glowed in the dark. Turtle was entranced as she watched, and then they went to look at the sharks and read about them. It never ceased to surprise Turtle when she saw the people that cleaned the shark tanks, and how calm they seemed even with a predator right behind them. She supposed it was because they'd been fed recently, but it could also be a strange confidence that they wouldn't die or something. Either way, it wasn't a job she would want to try out. The thing that really made her stop though, was the seahorses. Large, small, she couldn't help herself, drawing closer and watching them with fascination.

"What must it be like for them?" She wondered quietly.

"Well, they probably think that you're huge and wondering why everyone's staring at them." Kaoru told her, right by her ear. She jumped and he laughed. "Everyone else went on ahead, but I wanted to stay here with you." He told her.

"Kaoru, you scared the bajeezus out of me!" She said, a hand on her chest. Kaoru gave a heart-melting smile and kissed her lightly.

"Sorry babe." Turtle automatically forgave him, giving him another light kiss.

"It's okay. You know, with seahorses, the male carried the babies instead of the female. I wonder what it would be like if it was that way for humans. Would it be 'herstory' instead of 'history'? Would there be a 'men's right' movement? It makes me wonder about things like that…" She nuzzled him lightly. "Anyway, you ready to catch up with the others? It'd be bad if we got too lost." Kaoru nodded and together they went in search of them, finding them at the penguin tank. The rest of the say was spent smiling and laughing, looking at various aquatic creatures and then going home, happy and tired.

Mizy: there, happy?

Rii: no, but it's a start.

Mizy: *groan*


	25. Ending

The next morning, she got up and yawned, looking at her bear while the postscript of the letter ran through her mind. She felt it and then saw how loose the threading was in the back. She reached in and felt something that wasn't fluff, pulling it out. It was a pentacle necklace that she's wanted. Turtle smiled and bit her lip, looking upwards. "Thanks sis." He said before stitching her bear up and putting on the necklace. She hugged her bear and felt warm and happy. She then proceeded to get up and dressed, taking a shower as well. Once she was clean, she put on her purple and black trip pants, straightened her short hair, put on a small black hoodie, and a tank top under it. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled. "Perfect." She said before getting some breakfast. She left a note saying where she was going and headed out to the library.

The best part of living in a city was that people never gave you a second glance because you could see so much stranger than a normal person. They had people in duct-taped dresses for crying out loud! She soon got to the library and picked out a nice book from the English section and sat down to read. She got to the third page before feeling like something was staring a hole in her back. She turned and saw a bit of blonde hair peeking out along with the tip of a bunny ear. She shrugged it off and went back to reading, and saw a flash of orange hair. "Oh for the love of-" She got up, walked over to stand by the bookshelf. "Hmm… maybe I'll go get some ice cream-" She was tackled by Hunny. "I want ice cream! Please please please!" He said, hugging her and looking up pleadingly. Turtle smiled. "Of course, but only two scoops." She told him before sighing. "The rest of you can come out now." She told them, waiting expectantly as the entire group came out, looking sheepish except for kyouya, who looked like… well… kyouya. Turtle sighed. "If you wanted to spend some time with me, you could've just asked." She said to them. They all looked at her hopefully and she groaned. "Fine." She said, and Hunny cheered. The librarian started to scold him, but when she saw his teary-eyes face and pout she caved and gave him a sucker, ruffling his hair.

Turtle twitched before sighing, apparently one of the only girls impervious to Hunny's innocent charm. "Well, let's go then. Hunny asked for ice cream, so I should get him some. Hunny smiled and clambered onto Mori's shoulders, the sucker still in his mouth. Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around her shoulders, and Kaoru kissed her cheek lightly. Turtle couldn't help a small smile at that. Kyouya and Tamaki were discussing host ideas while Kyouya told him how much it would cost and the predicted outcome, walking close together. Turtle was starting to feel comfortable like this. At the ice cream parlor, Hunny ended up getting six scoops of double chocolate chip, and Turtle reached into her pocket for her wallet, but the twins beat her to it, paying for both Hunny's ice cream and her peanut butter ice cream. They also ordered their own raspberry ones, and Tamaki finally convinced Kyouya to have some as well, getting two mint ones for the both of them. Turtle smiled at those two while Hunny traded off licks with Mori, who was blushing a little. While she was licking at hers, some got on her cheek. Kaoru smirked and licked it off, causing her to blush. She was about to lick her ice cream when he leaned forward and got some. "Hey, eat your own!" She said with a pout. Kaoru chuckled and let her lick some of his ice cream.

They left the parlor and went to the park, Hunny having fun as Mori followed him, making sure he didn't get hurt and such. "They're so cute~" Turtle said with a smile. Kaoru grinned. "Mori confessed to him this morning. They're together now." Turtle's smile widened. "That's great!" She exclaimed happily. "Now we just need to wait for Kyouya and Tamaki to realize that they belong together. Turtle grinned mischievously. "What if we made them know?" Hikaru looked at her in surprise. "Turtle, you've got a scheme?" She smirked. "Commoners have ideas too." She told him before pulling them closer. "Now that we need to do is this…"

~3 hours later~

Tamaki was looking confused as Turtle lead them to an ordinary park. There were tons of trees in the area, which made phones practically useless here. Turtle smiled. "I like nature, you guys are the ones who wanted to come with." She said before twitching her nose slightly, their cue. Gradually, as they walked, the others hid, and then she broke into a run, hiding in a bush as Kyouya and tamaki were left alone. Kyouya didn't lookup while Tamaki tried to steal glimpses of what Kyouya was writing, pouting whenever Kyouya changed the angle so that Tamaki couldn't see. Eventually, Tamaki looked around and noticed that they were alone. "Ah! Kyouya we're lost! What'll we do?" Kyouya adjusted his glasses with a sigh. "Calm down, it's a small park and I'm sure we'll find a way out eventually. Besides, if we were in any danger, everyone else would be looking for us." Tamaki's eyes widened. "Oh no! They must be lost too! The poor princesses must be frightened and need Daddy's help-" "Tamaki, would you stop focusing on protecting everyone else and focus on yourself when you're in trouble too?" Kyouya snapped, frowning. "They don't have to be protected every minute of every day, and you don't need to hover over them like a mother hen! Think of yourself for once! You have no lover at home, a strict father, no time to relax, you're always worrying, and now you're lost in a park!" Kyouya tried to regain his composure, sighing again while he sat down on a relatively clean tree stump. Tamaki stared at him, wide-eyed and hurt before looking down and sitting as well. "You didn't have to put it like that…" He said quietly. "Just because I don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean that there isn't someone I like… I just can't like them." Kyouya looked at him with slight disbelief. "How so? Any girl would give their right arm to be dating you, and even your father wouldn't mind you dating a nice girl, no matter her status." Tamaki closed his eyes. "And if the one I like isn't a girl? Why do you think I can play the part of 'Host King so well? I don't feel embarrassed around girls because I don't have to worry about falling in love with them." Kyouya looked extremely surprised, his eyebrows raised and his eyes a bit wider. "Tamaki… I never knew that you were gay…" He put a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "Who is it? I won't tell them that you like them, but I'd like to know." He wasn't sure how to comfort the blonde, but he was trying. "I can't tell you. He'd definitely find out if I told you, and then he would quit. I don't want him to quit." Tamaki said quietly. Kyouya paused. "Quit what?" He asked suspiciously. Tamaki immediately realized his mistake and tried to cover it up. "Um… h-his job at the company! Yes, that's it! He works at the company… a-and-" "Dammit, Tamaki, don't lie to me!" Kyouya growled, putting his hands forcefully on Tamaki's shoulders. "Who. Is. It?" He asked again, his voice low. Tamaki remained silent for a minute before suddenly kissing him softly. "You." Kyouya slowly blushed, releasing his grip on Tamaki's shoulder, instead pushing his hair back a bit as he tried to take that in. "Me? All this time…" Tamaki winced and waited for Kyouya to call him disgusting, or reject him with biting, impersonal words. "All this time… and I could've just told you." Tamaki looked at him in shock before slowly smiling, then hugging him. "Kyouya… you?" Kyouya nodded. "I kept wondering which girl would win you over. I never had a chance against them when it came to romance and love. Besides, it seemed impossible for you to be gay." Tamaki kissed him again, long and sweet. "I happen to be an excellent teacher…" Tamaki purred. At that precise moment, they both heart voices. "Tamaki! Kyouya!" Turtle came over, grinning when she saw them together. "About time you two got together." She said, seeing their blushes as Kyouya tried to move away from Tamaki, who held him firmly in place. "We're going to get coffee, so do you wanna come… or should we leave you two alone?" She asked, grinning mischievously. Tamaki gasped. "You planned this, didn't you?" Turtle laughed. "May~be." He looked about to give her a lecture before she stopped him. "Before you start, would you have told him otherwise?" At the pause, she nodded smugly. "Then don't complain. Now then, coffee?" They both nodded, still blushing, and let themselves be reunited with the gang, who all went to get coffee, and hot chocolate for hunny, before heading home. Now, everyone had someone to love.

I'm ending it here since, well, I haven't updated in over a YEAR. I really am sorry about that, but now I've finished it with a happy ending, and will probably just post one-shots from now on. Thank you, those who have read and liked this story so far!


End file.
